Hollow Heart
by hita
Summary: Fic AkuRoku, AU, um pouco OOC. Roxas tem sonhos sombrios sobre a terrível morte de sua mãe. Sora não sabe o que fazer pra ajudá-lo, mas acredita que seus amigos, entre eles Axel, poderão distrair seu irmão.
1. Chapter 1

_Aviso aos Navegantes: Antes de lerem esta fic fiquem avisados; **Contém yaoi/lemmon, yuri/orange e hentai**. Em capítulos com estes conteúdos há uma nota no começo indicando onde eles aparecem, sendo possivel apreciar a fanfic sem ler estas partes com censura 18 anos. Afora os conteúdos explícitos há a presença de homossexualismo em quase todo o decorrer da fanfic. Se não gosta, não leia._

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. É por isso que os personagens são divinamente lindos e não sangram.

- Capítulo 1 - Pesadelos -

"Todos já estamos mortos desde que nascemos  
o fim existe ali, desde muito antes do começo

Se viver é um eterno saber  
o fim é o último fato que conhecemos na vida.  
Encontrar o fim e adquirir todo o seu conhecimento por completo:  
Esta, sim, é a morte.

Não queiramos saber de tudo.  
Aquele que não tem capacidade de sobrepujar a morte  
não deve querer conhecer de tudo na vida."[1]

Roxas se levantou sobressaltadamente de seu sonho. Seus olhos rodearam o quarto, repousando sobre o menino que dormia na cama ao lado. Ele se mexeu na própria cama e percebeu estar molhada. Estava suando em frio. Já fazia tempo que tinha aqueles pesadelos, em que parecia que ele não merecia viver e nada parecia salvá-lo. Sua respiração estava pesada.  
Resolveu tomar uma ducha quente, quem sabe assim conseguia lavar seus pesadelos ralo abaixo, junto com o suor e se esquentar de suas angústias. Seus pesadelos que pareciam manchar o mundo de negro e vermelho. Ligou o chuveiro. A água escorreu límpida por seu corpo, e ele estremeceu com o contato súbito da água ainda gelada - era estranho se sentir vivo depois de um sonho daqueles - fugindo da água e batendo na porta do box, fez um ruído incomodo. Ignorando, continuou a se banhar. Alguns segundos depois, o menino que antes dormia apareceu na porta, com cara preocupada.  
- Roxas? Por que está tomando banho a essa hora? Está tarde.  
- Ah? Te acordei Sora? Desculpe, já estou saindo.  
O pequeno moreno sonolento estava realmente preocupado com o loiro. Não era do feitio de Roxas esconder informações ou fazer com que os outros se preocupassem. Isso deixou Sora apreensivo.  
- Roxas, está tudo bem? Teve outro pesadelo?  
- Não não Sora, não se preocupe- Sora não estava acreditando -Sim... Foi como o anterior. O carro, o escuro, as vozes, minha mãe... Como naquele dia.  
- Roxas, tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?  
- Não sei... Eu... - ele fechou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha - Me sinto perdido. Me desculpe Sora, mas não consigo não culpar nosso pai pelo que aconteceu, esse sonhos me perturbam toda a noite!  
- Roxas. Não foi culpa dele e você sabe disso! Sei que não posso desrespeitar meu irmão mais velho, mas não posso deixar de defender meu pai. - o moreno usou um tom ríspido, mas não alterado ou bravo, como se essa discussão acontecesse toda noite.  
Desde que Roxas se mudara para a casa deles tinha aqueles sonhos. Mesmo sendo irmãos, meio-irmãos, que não conviviam muito até então, se conheciam a ponto de não estranharem morarem juntos.  
- Mas... Se não foi a ele, quem eu irei culpar? Como eu posso lidar com essa dor sozinho Sora? Você não sabe como é perder uma mãe, você... - ele se calou, antes que se arrependesse do que iria dizer. Seus olhos baixaram, e ele passou pelo irmão mais novo, voltando para o quarto e vestindo o pijama - você é feliz... - murmurou baixinho  
- E você será também Roxy. Junto comigo. E junto com quem você ama. Sei que você não se sente parte dessa família, mas é só você que pensa isso. Venha. Tente voltar a dormir de novo. Se quizer eu fico com você na sua cama até que consiga pegar no sono.  
- Sora... - o menino olhou para o irmão, aliviado, esperava que o irmão tivesse se irritado - Acho que eu esqueci com quem eu estava lidando. - Roxas sorriu, deitando na cama.  
- Foi. E não se preocupe Roxy. Você ainda vai encontrar sua luz.- Acariciando calmamente o cabelo do irmão mais velho. Roxas reclamou ao ouvir o apelido, mas não teve como reagir. Logo pegou no sono ouvindo o bater tranquilo do coração do irmão mais novo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os pimpolhos acordaram com o raiar do sol. Roxas se levantou e se espreguiçou, se sentindo de algum modo revitalizado. Quando estava com Sora, parecia que ele esquecia seus problemas. Porém eles ainda existiam mesmo que só fossem ignorados. Mas não queria pensar naquilo agora. Hoje era o primeiro dia de Roxas na nova escola, na escola de Sora, e eles precisavam se aprontar para sair.  
- Ei, Sora! Acorde, vamos nos atrasar!  
- Só mais 5 minutinhos...  
- Sooooooooooora! - Roxas cutucou o irmão e começou a fazer biquinho - Por favor... Eu não quero tomar café da manhã sozinho.  
- Tá bom, tá bom... Então lave a louça pela próxima semana.  
- O que! Não mesmo! Pode perder o primeiro dia então! - Roxas ficou bravo com o irmão, puxando as cobertas de cima dele e o empurrando da cama.  
- A Roxas! Era uma piada! Uma piada!- Sora diz isso enquanto levanta e ri pro irmão- E você se diz meu irmão mais velho? Gostaria de ver o que o Riku dirá quando te conhecer. Meu irmão mais velho que age como criança.  
- Humpf, eu não tenho senso de humor tão cedo. - Roxas vira de costas, cruzando o braço - Riku, Riku... você só fala dele! Ele é da sua classe?  
- Nossa classe. Estou no 2º! Posso ser um ano mais novo que você, mas sou um ano mais inteligente. - Sora mostrou a lingua pro irmão.  
- Ei! Não vá se achando tão cedo não... - o garoto olhou para o relógio enquanto falava - E por sua causa chegaremos atrasados, garoto prodígio! Vamos logo!  
- É só tomar café no caminho. Venha, eu te mostro como é minha rotina diária.  
- 'Rotina diária'... pif... Você não é tão inteligente assim, garoto prodígio.  
Nisso Sora já estava se vestindo. Estudavam numa escola em que não precisavam usar urniformes, só na educação física, então colocou uma bermuda e uma camiseta, com um casaco de moleton por cima. Roxas viu que o irmão se vestia e se apressou em fazer o mesmo, pegando um jeans, uma camiseta branca e amarrando um casaco bege de zíper na cintura, caso esfríasse. Pegou sua mochila, e se virou para o irmão. Que perguntou:  
- Pronto?  
- Sempre - Roxas sorriu, com amor fraternal. Já estavam quase chegando na porta da casa - Pra que lado fica a escola?  
- Pra lá, eu conheço o caminho. Vou a pé todo dia mesmo.  
- Certo, vamos lá! Alias Sora, quem são seus amigos? Você fala deles, mas não sei como são. - Roxas arrastou o irmão para fora da casa.  
- Tem o Riku - Sora estava andando com uma torrada amanteigada na mão e um suco de caixinha no bolso do casaco - a Kairi, a Naminé, o Axel... no resto da escola tem os badboys, tem uns bobos que ficam vendo desenhos animados musicais e vc fica ouvindo eles cantarem durante a aula de quimica...  
- Xion não está na sua escola? Lembro dela me dizer que estava na sua escola. - Roxas pegou a torrada da mão de Sora e deu uma mordida enquanto andavam  
- Xion... Xion... não lembro desse nome. como ela é?  
- Ela deve ter... essa altura - Roxas indica, com a mão, mais ou menos a altura de seu nariz - tem grandes olhos azuis e o cabelo negro e curto.  
- Parece a namorada do Axel... AÉ! Ela não se chama 'namorada do Axel'! O nome dela deve ser esse aí sim. Ela não é bem minha amiga, por isso eu sempre esqueço dela, mas ela é da minha classe sim.  
- Axel é o cara de cabelo vermelho, bem alto e magrelo?  
- É esse mesmo.  
- E você não lembra dela? Coitada! - Roxas não conseguiu conter o riso ao imaginar a cena - Não é aqui a escola? - ele aponta para o grande edifício que estava na frente deles. Era alto e branco.

-  
YO MINNA! =D  
Essa é uma fic que estou escrevendo com minha amigutcha Cami! Batam palmas pra ela!  
*palmas*  
Vai ser minha primeira fic postada aqui que terá mais de 1 capítulo.  
Espero que todos gostem! baijos!

[1] poema vem do volume 25 de Bleach.

PS: esse botão aqui embaixo é chamativo por um motivo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Então tenha certeza de que tem mensagens subliminares ao fundo. (ou não)_

-Capítulo 2 - Escola -

- Não é aqui a escola? - Diz Roxas apontando para o grande edifício que estava na frente deles. Era alto e branco.  
- Está escrito 'escola' na frente? - O loiro apontou para a placa escrito "Escola" - Então é. Vamos logo que o sinal toca em 5 minutos. Nossa sala fica no 2º andar do prédio do colegial. Ali é a quadra, ali a cantina. Mais ali adiante são os laboratórios. - Sora descrevia o espaço enquanto andavam apressadamente pra chegar no horário. Roxas não estava entendendo muito, mas achou que teria tempo pra isso depois.  
Os dois subiram um prédio de três andares. Pararam no segundo andar e caminharam pelo corredor até uma porta, onde estava uma plaquinha escrito 2ºA.  
- Certo... - Roxas abre a porta da classe, curioso pelo que veria pela frente...  
- Riku! - Sora diz isso e vai direto pra perto do seu melhor amigo, alto de cabelos prateados. Olhos muito verdes e cara-de-quem-comeu-e-não-gostou.  
Ao lado de Riku estava uma garota baixa, ruiva e sonolenta, com um vestidinho rosa. Mais adiante, na classe, estava um rapaz bem alto e magro, com cabelos cor de fogo ao lado de uma menina de cabelos negros curtos. Quando a menina viu Roxas abriu um sorriso, e correu em sua direção.  
- Rooooooooxaaaaaaaaas! - Ela o abraçou fortemente, quase derrubando o menino no chão - Que saudades!  
Roxas sorriu com a reação da amiga:  
-Também é bom de ver, Xion!  
- Ahamp! - Os dois se viraram para olhar para um rapaz de cabelos vermelho flamejante, com cara de irritado - Meu nome é Axel, decorou? Pois não se esqueça.  
- Ah, Roxas, esse é meu namorado. Espero que vocês se dêem bem! - Ela puxou Roxas pela mão e a ofereceu para Axel, com um sorriso.  
O ruivo apertou a mão do loiro um pouco à contra gosto - o segundo não conseguiu deixar de reparar nos dedos longos e finos do mais alto. Enquanto Roxas era apresentado para o resto da classe, Riku ainda tentava se desvencilhar de Sora, que havia pulado em cima do garoto quando eles chegaram.  
- Sora, você não devia me apresentar seu irmão?  
- Se você sabe que ele é meu irmão, não precisa ser apresentado. - Sora diz isso fazendo muxoxo - Mas de qualquer forma eu já falei tudo de você pra ele.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? O que foi que disse pra ele? Ele deve pensar que sou um, idiota por andar com o irmão dele. - o rapaz de cabelos prateados sorriu, apesar do tom zombeiro - Bom, pelo menos me apresente formalmente - ele passou o braço pelo ombro de Sora, e o arrastou para perto do irmão.  
- Hey Roxas! Deixe-me te apresentar ao Riku! - Sora diz isso se nem se importar com os braço do outro sobre seus ombros.  
- Ah, prazer! Já ouvi muito a seu respeito! - O loiro trocou um aperto de mão com o amigo do irmão, e não pode deixar de simpatizar com ele.  
- E Roxas, aquela sentada ali, de vestido rosa, é a Kairi. Eu, ela e o Riku somos amigos de infância.  
O loiro acenou para a menina, mas ela não viu, pois estava dormindo. Achou graça ao vê-la completamente alheia à manhã. Os amigos de Sora pareciam confiáveis - apesar do ruivo ainda o estar encarando de lado. Foi então que ele se lembrou de algo que o irmão havia comentado, e ele havia se interessado. Se aproximou da ruiva calmamente e viu que ela acordava.  
- Ei... Kairi, certo? Por um acaso vocês estavam pensando em fazer uma banda?  
- Hn? Quem é você?  
- Eu sou Roxas, irmão de Sora... Me transferi para cá hoje... É um prazer conhecê-la!  
- Olá, muito prazer.O Sora-chan fala muito de você. E sim, temos uma banda, Kingdom Hearts. Você toca algum instrumento?  
- Ah, eu toco bateria... Sora me disse que vocês estavam precisando de um... Será que eu sirvo?  
- Faremos uns testes amanhã com quem quiser. Se você estiver afim. O Sora-chan vai, com certeza.  
- Nossa, tão exigentes assim? Vou aceitar o desafio. Quem são os integrantes?  
- Eu fico no teclado. O Sora-chan é o vocalista principal - o loiro segurou o riso - com a Xion no back-in-vocal. O Riku-kun ali, não sei se você conhece, é o baixista. O Axel-kun, o ruivo, é o guitarrista. E a Naminé-san é a administradora. É ela quem marca os shows pra nós. Íamos fazer um teste só pra baterista, que é especificamente o que precisamos.  
- Dei sorte então. Que horas vai ser?  
Enquanto Roxas e Kairi conversavam, o vice-diretor Xemnas entrou na sala, chamando a atenção de todos. Os alunos se sentaram ao vê-lo. Somente Roxas ficou em pé, constrangido por não ter lugar, mesmo que Sora estivesse olhando pra ele, apoiando-o.  
- Roxas, se dirija a frente da classe - Xemnas o chamou, e este obedeceu - Classe, hoje recebemos um novo aluno. Espero que o tratem bem.  
Nisso, o vice-diretor olhou atentamente para cada aluno da sala, mas ninguém reparou que seu olhar repousou um instante a mais em uma pequena garota loira. Só ela percebeu a atenção, e lhe dirigiu um leve sorriso sarcástico.  
- É um prazer conhecê-los. Sou Roxas, meio irmão de Sora. Espero que cuidem bem de mim.  
Ele se sentou no lugar que o vice-diretor tinha lhe indicado, e o professor de matemática, Xigbar, começou a aula. Durante a aula Kairi enviou um bilhetinho para Roxas, dizendo que o teste seria amanhã depois da aula, na garagem da casa do Riku.  
Finalmente o sinal bateu para o recreio. A sala saiu correndo pra cantina, pareciam uma horda de anões famintos indo em direção ao grande anel do poder... Mas alguns demoraram um pouco mais pra sair da sala.  
- Pessoal! Esse aqui, como vocês sabem, é meu irmãozão Roxas. - Sora estava animado e empenhado em fazer o loiro se enturmar no recreio. Roxas se aproximou do irmão, olhando para os novos amigos.  
- Então... O que faremos agora?  
- Vamos até o tio Luxor e mendigamos. Ou podemos pedir pro Riku pagar pra gente.  
- Tio Luxor? Quem é esse?  
- É o cara da cantina - esclareceu Kairi  
- Ah Bom, eu trouxe comida, mas posso acompanhar vocês...  
- Ué Roxas? Quando foi que você pegou isso? Mal deu tempo de eu pegar uma torrada!  
- Da cesta de frutas.  
Xion começou a rir discretamente, sempre de divertia com os comentários de Sora.  
- Humpf... Como hoje é um dia especial, acho que eu posso pagar a comida de vocês. - Riku se aproximou do grupo, tirando a carteira do bolso.  
- OMG! o Riku vai pagar comida pra mim? É O APOCALIPSE! - Sora estava impressionado.  
- Cale a boca antes que eu mude de ideia, baixinho! Cala-a-boca.  
- Vou calar minha boca com a comida que você vai me pagar, né Riku?  
O rapaz de cabelo prateado revirou os olhos e puxou o Sora pra fora pelo braço.  
- Riku! O-o q-que está fazendo? - Sora disse isso com a cara séria, mas um leve rubor iluminou seu rosto.  
- Ei! - Roxas foi puxar Sora de volta - pra onde vocês vão?  
Axel levantou uma sombrancelha percebendo um início de clima se formando. Xion observou meio confusa, sem saber se aquilo era uma mera brincadeira ou se havia algum fundo de verdade. Kairi riu da cena, gostava de ver os dois se dando bem.  
- Tsc... Bom, vamos lá turma, vamos evitar a fila. - Riku ignorou a reação dos amigos e se dirigiu a porta da classe.  
- Mas Riku-kun - Kairi disse- Somos os últimos na sala. Todos já estão lá embaixo.  
- Quem se importa com fila, afinal? Axel, venha, vamos abrir caminho.  
- Quem? Eu?- o ruivo não entendeu por que foi subtamente incluso na conversa.  
- Claro, tem mais alguém aqui que pode me ajudar a fazer aquela fila virar um corredor? - Ele soltou Sora e começou a puxar Axel pela jaqueta, chamando o resto dos amigos para os seguirem.  
Todos seguiram os dois escada abaixo até o patio. Ninguém estava preocupado se iriam conseguir entrar na fila, não duvidavam nem um pouco da capacidade dos dois. Só Roxas não entendia o que se passava. Perguntou num murmurio para a garota loira, Naminé, do que se tratava o 'transformar a fila num corredor'.  
- Axel e Riku são os melhores alunos do ano, além disso há rumores de que foram de uma gangue. Isso somado ao fato de serem os caras mais cobiçados sexualmente da escola torna-os uma arma em situações como essa.  
A loirinha respondeu isso com uma voz baixa e controlada, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.  
- Ah. Acho que... Eu posso entender o porque - Roxas lançou um olhar para os dois, especialmente para o ruivo - Ele e Xion namoram a quanto tempo?  
- Nunca me importei em descobrir. Por que não pergunta pra ele?  
- Talvez eu devesse. Naminé, certo?  
- Sim, talvez devesse. - Os olhos da menina estavam em um ponto atrás de Roxas, sem mais se importar com o que ele dizia.  
Roxas se virou para onde ela olhava, para ver o vice-diretor se aproximando da cantina, com um olhar irritado. Xemnas reparou no olhar da menina, e resolveu mudar um pouco o trajeto, se aproximando deles.  
- Naminé-san, por um acaso você sabe o que eles estão planejando?  
- Sim.  
- ... E o que seria? - Seus olhos não abandonavam o dela, como se tentassem ler seus pensamentos.  
- Furar fila.  
A loirinha sustentava firmemente o olhar do vice-diretor, quando foram interrompidos por Leon. Um veterano do 3º ano que tinha uma gangue de motoqueiros.  
- Naminé-sama! você prometeu que hoje me daria uma chance!  
- Não. Eu disse que seria amanhã.  
- Mais isso foi o que você disse ontem! E no dia anterior! E no anterior a esse!  
- E será o que direi amanhã.  
Xemnas se posicionou entre os dois, obrigando Leon a recuar alguns passos.  
- É proibido gritar dentro da escola. - ele lançou um olhar profundamente irritado ao rapaz - E sua motocicleta será guinchada daqui a alguns minutos, é um alerta por estacioná-la em lugar proibido.  
- Melissa? Como ousa guinchar Melissa? - Leon fez a ameaça correndo para o lugar onde estacionara a moto.  
Xemnas soltou um suspiro, se virando para Naminé, e curvando levemente as costas para diminuir a diferença na altura:  
- Ele ainda está te incomodando muito?  
- Menos do que você - sorriso.  
Roxas não estava compreendendo direito a situação, por isso voltou sua atenção à fila. Onde havia um corredor perfeito, de um metro e meio de largura, feito de garotas babando e rapazes embirrados. Axel e Riku abriam espaço pela multidão por ondas. Sua presença como a de astros do rock, ou sei lá, fazia rombos na multidão, de modo a ficarem confortáveis. Quem rompesse a barreira era tragado de volta por "estarem perto demais".  
Era engraçado reparar como alguns se afastavam meio assustados, enquanto muitas garotas pareciam querer atacá-los com seus olhos famintos. Uma das alunas que estava na fila não abriu passagem, se virando para os dois:  
- Hum, vieram causar confusão hein? - ela se aproximou de Axel, levando o indicador até seu peitoral - Com esse corpo, as coisas são muito fáceis, não, meu caro Axel...  
- Larxene, eu só tenho o que me foi dado. Se você não teve sorte na divisão de dons, não me culpe nem me use como bode expiatório.  
- Língua afiada como sempre. Eu sei que você se esconde atrás dessa máscara... - Ela grudou seu corpo ao dele numa clara tentativa de sedução.  
Nisso, Xion e Roxas, que assistiam a cena, se aproximaram. A morena correu, irritada.  
- Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo?  
Larxene não respondeu, continuou colada em Axel, como se só ela sentisse aquilo.  
- Larxene, me larga.  
Xemnas acompanhou Roxas e Xion até o começo da fila para pedir que se acalmassem e fossem para o final, como todo mundo. Porém teve que repreender Larxene por estar assediando Axel. Contato físico era proibido nos terrenos da escola. Por isso a levou até a sala da diretoria.  
-Axel, você tem que saber empurrar ela! - Xion se aproximou do namorado, tentando não ser rude na demonstração de ciumes.  
- Xion, já discutimos isso.  
- Eu sei! Eu sei que ela faria você ser expulso sob acusação de assédio, mas é que ela parece piorar cada vez mais... - a garota baixou os olhos, parecendo desanimada.  
- Você acha que eu ficaria com ela? Mesmo se não estivesse com você, _aquilo_ nunca foi meu tipo.  
- Mas... Hm... - Xion olhou em volta, e percebendo que o vice-diretor já estava longe, deu um abraço no namorado - é pra... limpar... - ela enrubesceu levemente.  
Nessa bagunça, Riku já tinha pedido a comida de todos os 7, e ela já tinha chegado.  
- Ok rapaziada, a comida está aqui. Vamos comer?  
- Vamos!  
Roxas encarou o casal que se separava relutante, feliz por Xion ter encontrado alguém que ela gostasse. Ele se virou para Riku, seguindo o rapaz até uma mesa onde todos se sentaram.  
- Nossa, a comida que você trouxe é muito boa Riku - Roxas sorriu - Obrigado!  
- Ah, não tem porque agradecer. É o dia de sua chegada afinal. Pelo menos alguém aqui é educado... - ele olhou de relance para Sora  
-Oras Riku. - Sora respondeu com a boca cheia de comida - Você é contraditório. Se eu me lembro bem, as últimas palavras que você dirigiu a mim foram 'cala a boca'. E eu falei que iria, com a comida.  
- Insulto intencional não é má-educação - Riku sorriu maliciosamente - não, pirralho?  
Sora mostra a língua pro Riku.  
- Quando ele faz esse sorriso... lá vem problemas... - Xion sussurou para Axel  
- Problemas dos quais não fazemos parte.  
Xion se afastou um pouco de Axel, ele parecia estranho com a garota. Roxas se aproximou dela, e seu olhar dizia que ele havia percebido. A atenção dos dois se voltou então para Riku, que começou a cutucar Sora... na cabeça... na barriga... e quase fez o menino cuspir a comida pelo nariz de tanto rir. Kairi começou a rir da cena também, e começou a incomodar Naminé copiando a ideia.  
Foi um recreio muito agradável, do ponto de vista de Roxas. Depois vieram as aula de química, história e biologia. O dia acabou e os dois irmãos voltaram para casa. Começaram a ver tv e conversar trivialidades. O pai deles chegou e eles perceberam que já era hora de jantar, e nem tinham arrumado a casa. O final da noite foi uma correria pra arrumar o quarto, lavar a louça, arrumar a sala... e foram logo dormir pensando no dia seguinte. Com o teste pra baterista da banda Kingdom Hearts.

-  
oie pessu!  
espero que estejam gostando.  
fazer ela está muito divertido!  
e esse botão aqui continua chamativo. e pelo mesmo motivo!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Mas nem por isso deixamos de escrever com seus personagens, né?_

-Capítulo 3 - Garagem do Riku-

Os testes já tinham começado quando Roxas chegou na casa de Riku. Era uma mansão colossal, protegida por uma orda de seguranças e um leão, e cuidada por uma governanta de vestido, Branca de Neve. A garagem não era menos luxuosa, tendo espaço de sobra para que coubesse as 20 pessoas que assitiam uma menina loira tocando porcamente, e 4 mercedes, uma BMW, um porsche e um lamborghini. Ele se dirigiu a fila, vendo seus novos conhecidos no caminho. Mas, de alguma forma, quando ele chegou na fila já era a vez dele. Talvez tivesse sido a noite mal dormida, com outro pesadelo, ou um lugar novo com pessoas novas ou ter se atrazado por perder tempo escolhendo a roupa. O que ele lembra é que subiu no pequeno palco e tocou bateria. Tocou como se ninguém mais estivesse ouvindo. Tocou ouvindo a música dentro de si, como se isso pudesse espantar seus medos e aflições. Teria se esquecido que estava em público, se não fossem os aplausos desesperados que seguiram sua "apresentação". Ele ficou vermelho, mas agradeceu.  
-Nossa Roxas-kun! Não sabia que tocava tão bem! Quando me perguntou sobre a banda ontem achei que era pra ser vedete ou algo assim. Mas você arrasou! - Kairi disse isso sendo acompanhada pela ênfase dos gestos de Sora e sorrisos dos outros integrantes.  
- Ahn... Obrigado. - Roxas saiu do palco, levando a mão atras da cabeça - Estarei me juntando a vocês, então?  
- Com certeza! - disseram em uníssono.  
Xion se aproximou do amigo, segurando ambas as suas mãos - Parabéns! Eu sabia que você conseguiria! Temos que comemorar, não?  
- Sim, eu adoraria! - Roxas se virou para Sora, como se pergutando se ele podia.  
Riku sorriu para o novo companheiro e cumprimentou-o. Kairi ainda estava olhando fixamente para a bateria, como se o som não saisse de seus ouvidos e Axel tentava não demonstrar reação, mas era possivel ver o desenho de um sorriso em seus lábios. Naminé estava fazendo anotações rápidas, para remanejar os preços da banda. Sora estava radiante.  
- Vamos, vamos! Gente, aonde iremos comemorar? - Xion se dirigiu para a banda.  
Enquanto todos pensavam em algum lugar Sora já estava com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.  
- Na Praia.  
- Nossa, é uma boa idéia. - Xion sorriu, Sora tendo uma boa idéia não era, digamos, comum.  
Riku pareceu imerso em pensamentos, até que exclamou:  
- Perfeito, Sora! Nesse fim de semana minha casa de praia estará livre. Podemos todos passar o fim de semana lá. O que me dizem?  
- Desculpe pessoal, eu não poderei ir. Tenho um... compromisso. - Naminé disse isso com a voz séria de sempre.  
- Eu e meu maninho Roxas estaremos lá com certeza!  
- Eu também irei... - disse Xion - Axel, Kairi, o que me dizem?  
- Estarei livre. - Axel disse, mas logo completou - Só acho que chegarei um pouco mais tarde.  
- Irei sim.  
- Tem algum compromisso, Axel? - O loiro sorriu  
- Cabelereiro.

Xion abaixou o olhar para tentar conter o riso. Riku ignorou a cena e se dirigiu a Kairi.  
- Será que você poderia me ajudar com os preparativos?  
- Claro Riku-kun. Você vai levar algum de seus criados ou seremos só nós?  
- Eu prefereria levar alguem para ajudar, mas acho que nos daremos melhor se ficarmos livres, não?  
- Acho que a Mulan vai, mesmo que você mande ela ficar por aqui... Como chefa de seus guarda costas ela deve ficar por perto. Não estranharia se ela estivesse nos seguindo agora mesmo.  
- Hm, você tem razão... Bom, acho que levarei Cinderela, pra fazer a faixina, e Mulan então, para facilitar nossa vida... Mas teremos que cozinhar. Alguem se incomoda?  
- Se vocês levarem a comida eu posso cozinhar. - Todos olharam estranhando. Axel sabia cozinhar e estava se oferecendo?  
- Sou grato pelo oferta.  
- Nós podemos ajudar... - disse Xion, apontando para Roxas  
- Como assim Xion? Você sabe que eu sou péssimo na cozinha...  
- Ahh, vai ser divertido! Lembra daquela vez que você tentou fazer bolo e quase se cozinhou...?  
- Acho que eu prefiro um irmão vivo do que frito... - murmurou Sora.  
- Lembro. Queimei o fogão, a panela e o bolo.  
- Eu quero minha cozinha inteira, só pra constar. - O tom risonho de Riku não combinava com o que ele dizia - Bem, vamos marcar sexta feira depois da aula na minha casa então?  
- Combinado! - Sora respondeu por todos - Eu e o Roxas levaremos as compras.  
Kairi teve uma idéia e sussurrou ao ouvido de Riku. Que sorriu e concordou.  
O resto da semana passou animado. Roxas ficou próximo dos novos amigos, e já não se perdia mais pela escola. Sexta-feira chegou, e eles partiram de viagem.

-  
oi povo! espero que estejam se divertindo.  
aliás... não gosto da Larxene, por isso ela vai ser muito escrotinha nessa fic. mesmo que não apareça muito  
desculpe-me pra quem gosta dela.  
beijos!  
e esse botão é até colorido! =D


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Portanto essa é uma fanfic com personagens de Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy e Disney(c)._

-Capítulo 4 - Praia -

- Finalmente podemos ir pra praaaaaaaaia! - Roxas saiu correndo da casa, após ter se trocado em instantes e se jogado no mar, sem pensar duas vezes.  
Enquanto isso Riku, Kairi e Sora descarregavam os instrumentos do carro/caminhão de Riku. Uma mercedes preta em que cabia todo mundo, sobrava espaço, eles ficavam confortáveis, e mesmo com muito peso chegavam a 100km/h em 10s. Levar os instrumentos fora a idéia que Kairi cochichou pra Riku no dia em que decidiram ir à praia. Mal humorado por que não estava no mar com o irmão Sora gritou pra Roxas:  
-VOCÊ VEM AJUDAR OU NÃO? Você também Xion!  
Xion saiu do carro, e começou a pegar sacolas. A menina estava com os olhos avermelhados e baixos, fazia tudo devagar, mas tentou ajudar. Roxas voltou do mar refrescado e foi levando caixas até a porta da casa, sem entrar, já que ele estava molhado.  
- Desculpe, desculpe, é que faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo o mar...  
- Isso não é uma desculpa convincente Roxas. - Sora só estava irritado por que ele queria ser o primeiro a entrar na água.  
- Eu faço cafuné depois em você, está bem?  
- Não. Você vai é me fazer uma massagem completa.  
- ... tsc, certo, vai. Mas olha que o Riku fica com ciumes.  
- É Sora, já não falei que você é minha propriedade? - Riku se aproximou dos dois  
- Sou nada. Sou mais eu.  
- Pessoal, aquele ali não é o Axel-kun? - Kairi disse isso apontando ao longe. Ela tinha a melhor visão deles - Muuuuito estranho ver o Axel-kun sem ser de roupa preta, né?  
Axel estava mesmo chegando, mas estava sem camisa, e usava uma bermuda vermelho-cor-do-cabelo-dele. Carregava uma mochila preta pela alça.  
- Ele já chegou? - perguntou Roxas surpreso - Xion, o Axel chegou!  
Xion levou a cabeça e sorriu, embora ainda parecesse desanimada. O loiro reparou, mas achou que não era um bom momento para perguntar. Riku chamou pelo ruivo, pedindo ajuda para descarregar.  
- Vocês podiam ter me dito o numero da casa. E não só o nome da praia.  
Riku se virou para Xion, que deveria ter avisado. A garota desviou o olhar.  
- Me desculpa... É que aconteceram umas coisas e eu acabei esquecendo...  
- Sem problemas, você acabou chegando, né Axel? Agora me ajuda com essa caixa. Tem a bateria. - Sora requisitou o ruivo, sem nem perceber os olhares atravessados, entre ele e Xion.  
Xion agradeceu a insensibilidade de Sora pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e entrou na casa, carregando pacotes. Riku e Kairi trocaram um olhar preocupado, e por telepatia decidiram que não iriam se meter.  
- Vamos acabar logo com isso e ir pra praia... - Roxas tentou quebrar o gelo - A água está um delícia. Aliás, quem quer jogar bola depois?  
- Roxas! Não! - Sora disse isso com uma certa urgência, mas era tarde demais.  
- Claro! Eu e Riku venceremos de novo, não é? Em que ponto da contagem estamos? - Axel já estava rindo e contando vantagem, ignorando Sora, que dizia repedidamente que Roxas se enganara.  
- 98 à 0... Mas ainda não jogamos contra o Roxas. Será que a Kairi topa ser juiza, já que a Naminé não está aqui? - Riku retribuiu o sorisso de Axel  
- Não! Droga! Eu disse que o Roxas se enganou! Ele não falou nada sobre aquela palavra com B, ele disse nadar! É vamos todos nadar! Ou fazer castelinhos! - Sora estava desesperado, não queria perder de novo pra dupla-dinâmica-boa-em-tudo-o-que-faz.  
- É, nadar! VAAAAAMOSSSSSSS! - Roxas puxou Sora pelo braço e saiu correndo pra dentro da casa para que Sora se trocasse.  
- Não pensem que irão escapar! - Riku gritou de fora.  
- Sabemos que irão perder mesmo! Então Riku? - Axel ia com Riku calmamente pra dentro da casa - Por acaso você não tem sorvete de água salgada no freezer, tem?  
- Claro que tenho. Sea Salt Ice cream. Você acha que falta alguma coisa aqui? Venha, vamos comer e cair no mar! - Riku o conduziu para a cozinha.  
Eles almoçaram animadamente, e foram todos para a praia Traverse se banhar no mar. Riku levou uma bola, para que eles pudessem "treinar na água". Xion foi a unica que não entrou no mar, resolvendo ficar embaixo do guarda sol um pouco, com sua camiseta e seu livro.  
- Sora, pegue! - Riku cortou a bola na direção do amigo, sem se preocupar muito.  
Sora levou uma bolada bem no nariz.  
- Riku! Avisasse um pouco antes!  
- Hm, os reflexos do grande Sora não são mais o que eram, huh?  
Axel riu, junto de todos, e comentou:  
-É por isso que vocês nunca ganham Sora!  
- Ei! Só eu posso zombar do meu irmão! - Roxas pegou a bola e cortou com força na direção de Axel que ficou empolgado e desviou a bola pra cima.  
- Pega essa Riku!  
Riku pulou dentro da água, mas uma onda o acertou no meio do ar, e ele acabou lançando a bola em cheio na cara de Xion num sonoro POW! Ela que estava lendo na praia e era a única que não tinha nada haver com a disputa.  
-Ouch! - O rosto da menina ficou vermelho, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos - Riku!  
- Wooops... Foi mal... a onda me acertou de ultima hora...  
- Riku-kun! Falta! - Kairi acusou, brava. Ainda atuava como juiza.  
Roxas segurou o riso, porque se sentia culpado ao ver a menina chorando.  
- Roxas? Isso significa que está 98 a 1?- Sora perguntou esperansoso.  
- Sim! YES! - Roxas pulou em cima do irmão, quase o afogando.  
- Ei ei, não valeu! - Riku disse irritado - Não estavamos na areia! Tsc, é melhor eu ver se a Xion está bem...- Riku começou a sair do mar.  
- Tem razão Riku. Não valeu. - Axel parecia estar evitando Xion.  
Quando Riku chegou em Xion, a menina parecia recuperada.  
- Ei Xion Me desculpe. Não quer mesmo entrar no mar com a gente? Vai ser divertido.- Riku se abaixou na frente da menina.  
- Hm... Ah... Não vai doer, né? - ela sorriu e se levantou, seguindo Riku até onde os outros estavam.  
Roxas estava treinando com Axel, tentando fazer a bola quicar na água. Sora estava um pouco mais confiante. Parecia que, com Roxas, ele seria capaz de derrotar a dupla dinâmica.  
Então ele convenceu todo mundo a armar a rede de vôlei de praia e começaram uma partida.  
- Prontos? Aqui vou eu! - Roxas deu o primeiro saque, e o jogo começou.  
A bola ficou alguns minutos no ar, até que um corte de Axel marcou o primeiro ponto da equipe. No entanto, Sora conseguiu um ponto com um bloqueio, e assim o jogo foi se mantendo equilibrado até os 23 pontos.  
Enquanto isso Kairi foi fazer alguns castelos de areia com Xion. Os rapazes não precisavam mais de juiza. Eles sabiam que era melhor de 3 sets, com o vencedor do set o que fizer 25 pontos primeiro. Foram eles mesmos que quizeram fazer dessa maneira. Mesmo não sendo a regra do vôlei de praia.  
Roxas conseguiu enterrar uma bola, marcando o 24X23. Os garotos já estavam todos suados, e ninguem falava, tamanha a concentração deles. Axel sacou e fez um lindo ponto entre as pernas de Sora. Estava 24x24. Riku estava começando a ficar irritado, e disse:  
- Axel, jogada 47.  
- OK.  
Axel sacou, e a bola foi devolvida. Riku pulou fingindo que ia bloquear, mas deixou a bola passar de propósito para Axel, que devolveu em um corte preciso. Final do Set, com Riku e Axel como vencedores. Roxas e Sora ficaram calados e arfando, sendo que entre dentes o moreno disse:  
- Como pensei. Impossível.  
- Nossa... vocês são realmente bons. Achei que fosse só o incompetente do meu irmão reclamando.  
- Não sou incompetente. Sou um perdedor. E um perdedor que perde pro Riku desde que nos entendemos por gente.  
- Calma, calma... ainda temos a chance de virar!  
Nisso os quatro foram para dentro da casa tomar alguma coisa antes de continuar. Kairi foi, então, pegar um balde de água para ajudar Xion e seu castelo. A morena estava quieta, cavando o poço de seu palácio de areia. Seu rosto ainda estava meio avermelhado, mas nada preocupante.  
- Ei Xion - Kairi se agaixou perto da outra com um balde cheio de água - O que houve entre você e o Axel?  
- Hm.. Nós meio que... ah, não é da sua conta! - a menina virou de costas para Kairi, como se escondendo de ela não querer ter dito o que disse  
- Ok, sei que não nos damos bem normalmente, nos odiamos, mas estou realmente preocupada. O Axel parece estar te evitando, você reparou?  
Xion se virou, surpresa com a coragem e gentileza de Kairi. Talvez ela não fosse tão má assim...  
- Eu sei... Pra ser bem sincera, eu não sei porque. Eu sinto como se tivesse brigado com ele, mas não estou brava... E por cima de tudo, ontem... Meu pai... brigou muito feio comigo, por causa do Axel, e eu não sabia nem o que dizer. Mas não conte nada para eles, por favor! - Xion parecia realmente triste, e Kairi reparou em alguns machucados na menina e no fato dela estar usando um Maiô com uma camiseta; e não um biquini.  
- Seu pai bateu em você? - Kairi perguntou muito séria - Porque se bateu, podemos acabar com ele.  
Xion não respondeu, mas ambas sabiam a resposta.  
- Ele é meu pai. Eu não conseguiria entrar com um processo contra ele ou algo assim.  
- Como não? Riku tem alguns contatos bem influentes. Seríamos capazes de processá-lo sem ter que colocar você no meio. E quem se importa se ele é seu pai ou não? Eu moro só com a minha mãe, por que meu pai batia nela e ela fugiu comigo. Até hoje não sei por que minha mãe não colocou aquele canalha na cadeia.  
- Kairi... Talvez.. Você esteja certa. Me deixe pensar no assunto, sim? É que... as coisas ficam muito mais complicadas quando eu não consigo falar com o Axel direito.  
- Talvez sim, mas você não precisa da aprovação do Axel pra nada.  
- Eu sei... - ela sorriu para Kairi - Obrigada. Eu vou tentar falar com ele depois, mas de qualquer maneira te falarei o que eu decidi.  
- Isso me deixa satisfeita. Por que mesmo que a gente se odiava?  
- Hm Não sei. Ciumes de amigos, talvez?  
- Será? Eu acho que telvez tenha sido culpa da intriguenta. A Larxene. Ela me disse uma vez que tudo o que você queria da vida era fazer as pessoas chorarem. Faz tempo que eu sei que você não é assim, mas ficou um preconceito preso no fundo do meu peito. E desde então... acho que a gente nunca conversou direito.  
- Nossa, agora que você falou, eu me lembro dela falar que você tinha namorado o Riku e traído ele com dois caras. Pensando agora, me parece absurdo.  
- Então foi mesmo culpa da intriguenta, por que eu nunca namorei o Riku-kun. Perdi o bv com o Sora-chan, mas foi num jogo de verdade ou desafio há muito tempo.  
- Nossa, sério? Eu não consigo imaginar essa cena...

E aí galerinha?  
Esse capítulo era imenso, por isso dividi em dois...  
Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando!  
E esse botão bacana aí em baixo muda de cor quando você passa o mouse por cima =D


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Portanto não estranhem o aparecimento de personagens de ambas corporações. _

-Capítulo 5 - Praia 2 -

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente. Kairi e Xion descobriram ter muitas coisas em comum. Roxas e Sora perderam os dois outros sets. Tomaram muito banho de sol e mar e rapidamente a noite chegou. Sora estava empolgado com tudo, como sempre:  
- Então! temos que definir quem fica em cada quarto. Por que um quarto pra cada é muito chato.  
- Ei Sora, você não quer dormir comigo? - Roxas falou com voz de muxoxo.  
- Roxas, eu durmo com você toda noite. E eu estava pensando em fazer um sorteio.  
- Incluindo as meninas? - Riku levantou uma sombrancelha incrédulo.  
- Claro que incluindo as meninas! Senão não tem graça! Sora pegou do bolso uns palitinhos - São tres pares de palitos, com cores nas pontas. Quem tirar igual dorme junto.  
- Heh, okey... Vamos lá então! - Axel parecia se divertir com a situação  
Tiraram os palitinhos e ficou: Xion e Kairi. As duas ficaram felizes, pois tinham muito a conversar; Riku e Sora. Sora ficou feliz, pois podeia encher o saco do Riku que achou que não aguentaria; Axel e Roxas, acharam interessante.  
- Tsc, fiquei com o pirralho é? - brincou Riku - Mas vocês não querem ir dormir ainda, querem?  
- Claro que não! - Sora já estava correndo pra cozinha - Temos que tomar sorvete na beira da praia.  
- Hah, eu apoio! - gritou Roxas - Aqui tem picolé de água salgada?  
- Tem sim, eu já perguntei pro Riku - Axel os acompanhou até a cozinha.  
- Ah, também é seu favorito?  
- Com certeza.  
Xion observou a cena meio constrangida. Ela gostou de ir dormir com Kairi, mas ela ainda tinha que conversar com Axel. E ele era um pouco imprevisível... Na cozinha:  
- Hey Roxas... Onde aprendeu a tocar bateria? - Axel perguntou.  
- Hm Bem, eu fiz aula por uns 3 anos, mas depois disso eu virei auto-didata. A música era uma válvua de escape para mim, teve uma época em que eu praticamente ficava o dia inteiro tocando. Eu também toco um pouco de violão, mas muito menos que você, é claro.  
- Nunca toquei violão. Meu lance é a guitarra mesmo.  
- ... Vou levando o sorvete para os outros na sala.- Sora não se interessava por esse assunto tanto quanto eles.  
- Hm, mesmo? Eu acho muito parecido. A estrutura é a mesma. Eu vou com você Sora.  
- Tá na cara que você nunca tocou uma guitarra elétrica com amplificadores do Riku - Axel os seguiu.  
- Heh, realmente não.  
Os rapazes chegaram na sala, e começaram a distribuir sorvete. Kairi falava com Riku e Xion sobre as diferenças entre futebol e futebol americano.  
- Hey Sora, me entrega logo um sorvete. - Riku olhou para ele  
- O Riku pedindo comida pra mim? Roxas, desde que você chegou, esse mundo tem virado de pernas pro ar! - Sora disse isso separando um sorvete para o rapaz de cabelos prateados.  
- Heh, é por que eu sou mais importante que você. - Roxas se virou pra ver a cara incrédula dos amigos - O que foi? É uma piada gente!  
- AH Roxas! EU sou o protagonista! O mais novo é sempre o protagonista.  
- Com certeza, pegue o pequeno polegar como exemplo. - Riku riu desdenhosamente falando assim só para irritar Sora.  
- O mais novo é sempre protagonista e sempre tem complexo de inferioridade. - Axel continuou, na onda de Riku.  
- Vamos meninos! A lua já vai sair! - Kairi chamava todos para fora. Ela já estava do lado da porta, com Xion com a mão na maçaneta.  
- Vamos, vamos! - O loiro seguiu a menina animado.  
Do lado de fora, eles se sentaram na areia, cada um com seu picolé azul/verde e observaram a lua cheia surgir das águas. Xion se sentou inconscientemente ao lado de Axel, e não conseguiu deixar de olhar para ele durante o espetáculo.  
A lua já estava bem alta no céu. Kairi e Riku conversavam sobre constaleções quando perceberam que Sora estava sormindo na areia. Riku soltou um suspiro, pegou Sora no colo como uma princessa e o levou até a casa. Nisso Kairi notou um olhar suplicante vindo de Xion, que dizia claramente que ela queria ficar a sós com Axel.  
- Roxas-kun não quer ir comigo ajudar o Riku-kun a por o Sora-chan na cama?  
- Porque eu...? Ah! Claro. - disse o garoto, percebendo o olhar de Kairi em direção ao casal - Vamos lá, tem muita coisa pra por em ordem ainda. Arrumar a cozinha...  
Os dois se dirigiram a casa, deixando o casal a sós. Xion olhou para Axel por um tempo, sem dizer nada. O ruivo percebeu toda a situação, mas se sentia desconfortável demais pra começar a conversa. Além disso ele não se sentia responsável pela suposta briga deles.  
- Hm.. Axel? Me desculpe - a garota falou olhando nos olhos dele - Eu esperei que você agisse de um jeito que não seria seu. Eu me apaixonei por você do jeito que você é, me desculpe por esperar que você mudasse. - ela deu um leve sorriso triste.  
- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu não vou mudar meu jeito de ser por que os outros querem, mas isso...  
- Talvez eu não devesse ser tão sincera... Axel... Por favor, seja honesto comigo, me diga, o que você pensa? Eu não consigo entender, mas eu preciso saber!  
- Xion - Ele respirou fundo e suspirou - Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, mas... - Ele não conseguia encarar os olhos dela - Mas tem algo faltando. Estou em busca de algo que você não pode me dar.  
- Você sabe o que é que te falta de verdade, Axel? - a menina tentou agir naturalmente, mas seu olhos já se mostravam úmidos.  
- Hn?  
- Te falta realmente se envolver com as pessoas. Você... Entra no coração das pessoas, mas não permite que elas entrem no seu. Você sempre mantem uma certa distância, para se proteger, e eu sei que apesar de confiar em mim você não consegue deixar de ter essa insegurança. - lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto da menina - Me desculpe por não ter conseguido te ajudar a se livrar dessa incerteza.  
- Talvez seja isso que eu esteja procurando. Alguém. Desculpe ter que te ferir pra descobrir isso - Ele parecia preocupado, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la no momento. - E desculpe por não ter podido te ajudar com seus problemas.  
- Não, eu... Foi divertido poder te chamar de "namorado" por tanto tempo. Eu gostei muito do tempo que passamos juntos, é só que - a menina tentou sorrir, mas foi em vão, pois as lágrimas ainda escorriam sem misericórdia de seu rosto - será que... por uma ultima vez... eu poderia... te beijar?  
- Claro.  
Ela se levantou, ajoelhando-se em frente ao rapaz. Ela puxou seu rosto em um beijo suave e curto, e o abraçou junto ao peito, como se quisesse protegê-lo,e deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto e no cabelo do ruivo.  
- Xion... não quero que sofra. Irei embora esta noite para que não precise ficar perto de mim nesse momento.  
A menina negou com a cabeça, sem soltá-lo.  
- Eu prefiro que fique... Eu prefiro te ver sorrindo do que estar longe do você... Espero pelo menos que eu me acalme. Se eu te soltar agora, sinto que perderei muito subitamente algo que mantenho muito querido para mim. - ela falou entre soluços. Axel sentiu uma pontada no peito, e uma vontade de envolvê-la em seus braços e lhe implorar perdão, dizer que ela não merecia sofrer. Mas ele sabia que não era o certo, que se arrependeria depois.  
- Seus olhos estavam vermelhor por conta do seu pai, não é?  
- Isso não vem ao caso agora.  
- Huum... Tem meu apoio pra qualquer decisão que tomar. Não deixamos de ser amigos.  
- Obrigada Axel.  
- Vem Xion. Vamos entrar. Está frio aqui fora. - Ele se levantou, com os braços da menina ainda em volta de seu peito, mas não ousou tomá-la no colo. Ela se sentiria mal com isso.  
Ela o soltou, mas não parecia querer fazer isso.  
- Acho melhor você ir dormir... - Disse o ruivo num tom preocupado.  
- Eu... estou sendo um estorvo de novo, não? Me desculpe pelo meu egoísmo Axel... - a garota parecia sentida por ele não ter retribuido nenhum gesto de carinho, embora ela soubesse que ele só não quisesse feri-la.  
- Você nunca foi um estorvo. Se fosse, seria amiga da Larxene.  
A garota não pode deixar de sorrir com a piada. Ele sempre a fazia rir, de um jeito ou de outro.  
- Talvez devessemos entrar mesmo... Essa noite você dormiria com o Sora, não?  
- Não. O Sora ia dormir com o Riku. Eu vou dividir o quarto com o Roxas. E fico feliz de ver que você e a Kairi pararam de se odiar.  
- Com Roxas? Hm, talvez ele seja mesmo... deixa pra lá. Ah, sim, ela falou comigo hoje e se mostrou muito preocupada. Ela está me incentivando a processar meu pai.  
- Que bom que decidiu fazer isso.  
Os dois entraram na casa. Fecharam a porta. Foram para seus quartos.

-  
E aí gente boa!  
Esperamos estar mandando bem com essa fic!  
Suas espectativas serão recompensadas!  
Sim, é RikuxSora e AxelxRoxas... mas já sabíamos disso... ;D  
Se não curte yaoi, pare de ler. Simples assim.  
E se você não gosta de yaoi, ou gosta, ou é irrelevante, você pode me contar! =D

CLICANDO NESSE BOTÃO LEGAL! =


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Por enquanto._.. 

-Capítulo 6 - Disputas e Ensaios-

Sora acordou no dia seguinte com o sol chegando aos seus olhos por uma fresta na cortina. Se sentou na cama e se espreguiçou. Olhou para os lados e viu Riku sentado na poltrona perto da janela com profundas olheiras.  
- Ué Riku? Não dormiu direito?  
Riku olhou o mar, evitando o olhar do menino.  
- É... por assim dizer... Você ronca, sabia?- disse com vergonha por ter passado a noite observando o moreno dormir sob a luz da lua. De camarote.  
- Ronco nada! O Roxas acorda por ele mesmo!  
Ainda reclamando um com o outro, eles se levantaram, se trocaram e foram para a cozinha.  
- Ah, quer dizer que eu não sou o unico a perceber? - Riku riu, abrindo a porta.  
Os outros estavam todos em volta da mesa de café da manhã. Roxas e Axel conversavam animadamente sobre música enquanto o ruivo vigiava a frigideira com ovos mexidos. Xion tinha olheiras piores do que as de Riku, mas conversava sem muitas preocupações com Kairi.  
- Nossa! - Sora estava impressionado - Achei que seria o primeiro a acordar! O sol acabou de nascer!  
- Estamos na praia! Temos é que aproveitar o dia! - sorriu Roxas - Alguem aqui gosta de surfar?  
- Eu sei um pouco.  
- Oras! Já vi que será um dia cheio de surpresas! Primeiro, todos acordam antes mim, e segundo a Kairi gosta de surfar!  
- Nossa Kairi, quer aproveitar que está cedo e ir lá? É tão divertido! Só não ganha de skate... - os olhos de Roxas brilharam.  
- Vamos tomar café antes. - Frase sensata vinda de Axel - Nadar de barriga vazia faz mal pro pensamento.  
- Mas você não precisa pensar pra surfar - protestou Roxas, mas sua barriga roncou em contraposição - Ah, acho...  
- Nossa Kairi, você realmente sabe surfar? Que legal! - Xion parecia encantada com a amiga.  
- Sim. Aprendi com a Naminé. Não é Riku-kun? Ela te ensinou também, não foi?  
- Ah, foi sim... Mas não tem graça se o Sora não surfar, porque ai eu não posso ganhar dele.  
- Não vou surfar por que preciso pegar a letra da musica para nosso próximo show. Eu ainda não decorei ela inteira. - Sora estava comendo pudim e suco de laranja.  
- Então não irei também. Xion-chan, Axel-kun, querem ir pra praia?  
- Se o Sora vai ensaiar temos que ajudá-lo, não é?  
- Isso.  
- Tsc, acho que não tem muito jeito. - disse Riku em uma de suas raras demonstrações de preguiça - Alguém me passa a manteiga?  
Depois de tomarem café da manhã eles foram para a sala de gravação, que tinha na casa de praia de Riku. Era uma sala retangular acolchoada com uma divisória de vidro-a-prova-de-som e uma mesa de edição. Riku chamou Cinderela para comandar da mesa enquanto eles ensaiavam, já que a Naminé não viera. Todas as criadas de Riku sabiam sobre musica, edição, engenharia, informática e dança. Eram pré requisitos.  
- Nossa, que gigante! - esclamou Xion, surpresa.  
- O Riku nunca me decepciona - Sora foi direto para o microfone, tirando um papel do bolso, com a letra da música.  
- Ah, isso daqui? Não é nada, comparado ao estúdio lá de casa...  
- ... Riku, qual a renda mensal da sua família? - Axel perguntou colocando a alça da guitarra sobre os ombros.  
- Isso é um segredo de Estado. Literalmente.  
- Riku-kun você está nos dando medo. - Kairi já havia se posicionado no teclado.  
- Haha, não se preocupem, não é nada ilegal... Mas meu pai trabalha como conselheiro de finanças do presidente. Digamos que é... Mais do que vocês ganham em um ano.  
- Tenho certeza de que sua mesada já é mais do que meus pais ganham em um ano - Sora já estava lendo a letra e cantarolando.  
- Talvez... De qualquer jeito, você mudou alguma coisa na letra, Sora?  
- Hum? Ainda não. Mas não ouvi a melodia inteira ainda.  
- A idéia para o baixo era mais ou menos essa! - Riku pegou o baixo e começou a tocar uma base animada, com muitas variações.  
Axel começou a acompanhá-lo. Kairi foi na onda. Roxas, que também não conhecia a musica, ficou assistindo e achou que a banda tinha uma aparência muito boa. Eles tinham uma harmonia... mas faltava alguma coisa naquela musica. Algo que somente ele poderia fazer.  
Roxas ajustou a distância do banquinho, pegou as baquetas, e ficou a ouvir. Em determinado momento, a guitarra de Axel lhe trouxe a nota que ele precisava, e ele começou a tocar, acompanhando o ritmo e colocando um ritmo um tanto pesado, que mudava um pouco o fluído da música, aperfeiçoando-a.  
Todos se viraram espantados para o rapaz, mas continuaram a tocar. Xion também pegou no microfone, e se juntou a Sora no vocal.  
Cinderela, sem que os integrantes da banda soubessem, gravou em vídeo o pequeno ensaio deles. Se fosse bem editado, com a ajuda de Branca de Neve, ficaria um ótimo clip de propaganda deles. A senhorita Naminé ficaria satisfeita.  
Finalmente a música acabou. Roxas se virou para os outros, sorrindo. Eles não tinham errado nenhuma nota, era como se ele fosse feito para aquelas pessoas.  
- Ok. Decorei a letra. Obrigado a todos pela ajuda! Quando será nosso proximo show? - Sora sorriu  
- Hm... Vocês gostariam de apresentar na semana que vem? - perguntou o garoto de cabelos prateados.  
- A Naminé-san é que faz nossos contratos. E, normalmente, ela avisa que teremos um show de última hora - Kairi dizia com o olhar que sempre se atrapalhava toda com esse método - Seria bom se fossemos avisados com antecedência. Riku-kun, esse seu 'semana que vem' é pra valer, não é?  
- Sim... Um conhecido meu vai dar uma festa, e perguntou se gostaríamos de tocar. Eu ainda não dei uma resposta, mas o convite está de pé. O que me dizem? Além de tocarmos, ainda poderemos aproveitar uma festa de gala por umas 3 horas.  
- Festa de gala? Teremos que nos apresentar com roupas formais? Oh não! Detesto usar gravata. - Sora queria muito se apresentar, mas ternos eram tão desconfortáveis!  
- Ahh, não se preocupe, seremos convidades "especiais". Iremos com roupa para apresentar, não para a festa.  
- Então seremos os úncos da festa com roupas de roqueiros?  
Roxas estava com os olhos brilhando com a idéia de seu primeiro show com a banda.  
- Basicamente - Riku riu - está com vergonha, Sora?  
- Claro que estou. Pergunta besta Riku. Você não costuma fazer isso.  
- Não se preocupe, aposto que Naminé consegue arranjar algo discreto para vestirmos.  
- Ah sim, Confiar no senso de moda da Naminé-san...  
- Não se preocupe, dará tudo certo - Riku sorriu, insistindo para que Sora aceitasse - não queremos que a primeira vez de Roxas no palco seja adiada ainda mais, não é?  
- Ok ok! Vamos então! Mas me recuso a usar gravata.  
- Sem problemas... - Riku pegou o celular e ligou para Naminé, já marcando o show  
- Que eficiencia... - comentou Xion  
- Do Riku eu não esperaria menos. - Axel comentou.  
Eles trocaram olhares e ficaram vermelhos com isso. Riku reparou na reação dos dois, mas não comentou nada. Roxas e Sora estavam alheios ao evento, mas Kairi imitou seu gesto.  
- Sora, eu quero uma roupa preta! - reclamou Roxas, empolgado com a sua estréia  
- É a Naminé quem decide. Eu queria que a minha fosse vermelha, mas é só um sonho impossível. - Sora nunca ficava bemcom as roupas que a Naminé decidia. Já o Riku e o Axel ficavam parecendo modelos.  
- Quem sabe se você pedir com jeitinho... - Roxas cutucou Sora com o cotovelo - wah, eu mal posso esperar!  
- Pessoal pessoal! Se vamos nos apresentar precisamos de mais ensaio do que isso! Além do que não vamos apresentar só uma musica e precisamos que o Roxas-kun estaja a par de nosso repertório. - Kairi tinha um pensamento prático e estava motivando os outros. - Mesmo que ele improvise com maestria isso não nos serve em show.  
- Certo! Então vamos tocaaaaaaaaaaaar! - disse Roxas, cantarolando  
- Ele está realmente irradiando alegria - um gota se formou na cabeça de Xion

HONTO ARIGATO!  
obrigada por estarem lendo!  
Eu e a Cami estamos nos divertindo muito! espero que vocês também!  
REVIEWS! mesmo que seja só um 'oi'  
te juro que seu dedo não vai necrosar se vc clicar nesse botão BACANA aí embaixo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Como assim você não sabia disso?_

-Capítulo 7 - Sala do Vice-Diretor -

As aulas recomeçaram. Os dias de aula progrediram lentamente na espera do show, e tudo parecia correr bem... Até que Naminé foi chamada até a sala do vice-diretor.  
Naminé estava sozinha na sala de Xemnas e ele ainda não havia chegado. Ela calmamente observava o escritório. Quadrado, com uma grande janela. Defronte à janela estava a mesa de Xemnas, deixando-o com uma moldura brilhante para intimidar alunos no contra-luz, lembrou-a de o poderoso chefão. Não funcionava com ela. Nas paredes haviam alguns diplomas e fotos desinteressantes. Na prateleira do outro lado estavam alguns livros e pastas, cada pasta com o numero de uma turma. Porém havia uma pasta, menor que as outras, com a capa amarela, que tinha seu nome.  
A garota, apesar de madura, ainda era um tanto curiosa. Se aproximou da pasta, pegando-a e checando seu conteúdo. Haviam suas notas, histórico escolar. Mas também haviam outros papéis...  
- Naminé? - Xemnas havia acabado de entrar no escritório  
A garota se virou assustada, escondendo os papéis atras de si. Xemnas viu o que ela estava olhando e que tentou esconder, mas se fez de desentendido.  
- Eu a chamei aqui porque fiquei sabendo do próximo show de seus amigos. Sei que você organiza isso para eles, mas espero que também saiba que é proibido para os alunos trabalharem.  
- Não é um trabalho. É um hobbie. - Ela conhecia as regras da escola, e sabia burlá-las muito bem. Naminé tinha um promissor futuro como advogada ou traficante. Além disso ela também conhecia bem o vice-diretor. Entendeu que esse tópico era só uma desculpa para alguma outra coisa. Mas aquela pasta estava ocupando muito espaço na sua cabeça. Fotos suas, junto de seus amigos, sozinha na rua, na sala... Parecia que ela estava sendo constantemente vigiada.  
- Mas seus amigos recebem remuneração por suas apresentações, não? - Xemnas se aproximou da menina, a encurralando cada vez mais próxima da estante.  
- Não. Eu fico com o dinheiro. E este só será distribuido à eles quando forem maiores de idade. Além disso é em uma conta empresarial no nome de alguém que não é de sua conta, mas que não é integrande da banda e é maior de idade.  
Mesmo sendo encurralada ela mantinha a voz estável. Xemnas tentava a pressionar, enquanto ela tentava colocar a pasta de volta na prateleira, de modo que ele não visse.  
- E você teria como provar tudo isso, Naminé-chan? - a voz de Xemnas carregava um tom irônico, e a menina já conseguia sentir sua respiração próxima quando ele curvou as costas e apoiou uma das mãos na parede  
- Você não me chamou aqui para trarar desse tópico. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não estou violando nenhuma das regras da escola. Nem nenhuma lei, estadual, federal ou internacional. E não me chame de Naminé-chan.  
- Hm, parece que você está começando a me compreender um pouco melhor. - ele colocou a outra mão nas costas da menina e retirou a pasta - e posso saber o que você fazia com isso?  
- E posso saber por que tem tirado fotos minhas sem meu consentimento?  
- Digamos que eu precisava fazer uma pesquisa sobre minha aluna preferida. Afinal, você tem a maior média do colegial, Naminé. - seu nome parecia brincar na lingua de Xemnas, lançando um frio na espinha da menina - Existem castigos por olhar dentro do arquivo permanente.  
- Castigos? Por acaso são piores do que ser condenado por pedofilia?  
Ela estava aflita. Os labios de Xemnas eram tão tentadores e falavam seu nome tão sensualmente.  
- Uma lingua afiada, como sempre - Xemnas não pareceu afetado pelas palavras, apenas aproximando seu rosto mais - Me diga, porque você me denunciaria por isso? - sua respiração chegou na orelha da menina.  
- Por que ninguém pode me processar por gostar de um cara mais velho. - Ela havia cedido. Não tinha outra opção. Ou se derretia toda ou perdia essa chance de ouro de ter o vice-diretor só para si. Havia a opção deixá-lo tão irritado a ponto dele bater nela, ou tão constrangido a ponto de bater nela. Não, Xemnas não faria isso de modo algum. Portanto, ceder era sua única opção. Nem era tão difícil assim. Os cabelos prateado-escuro caiam sobre seu rosto. Cheiravam bem. - Pensei que contato físico fosse proibido nos prédios da escola.  
- Ser vice-diretor tem suas vantagens... - Ele também não conseguia mais se conter. Seus lábios escostaram no da garota, e ele a empurrou contra a parede, surpreendemente rápido, mas sem força.  
Naminé fora pega de surpresa. Os lábios do 'vice-diretor' eram macios e suaves. Dominantes. Suas mãos grandes envolviam a cintura da loira com calor, mas tudo sem pressa. Ele ainda a teria, não precisava se apressar.  
Os lábios se descolaram um pouco, enquanto Xemnas encostou sua testa contra a da garota, recompondo-se, por medo de ir muito além do que deveria. No entanto, seus braços se recusavam a soltar a menina, se enlaçando por sua forma tão pequena perto à dele.  
- Não acho que o vice-diretor-SAMA deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa em sua sala - Naminé estava arfante, não tinha muita certeza de como deveria reagir, então fez o que sabia fazer melhor: desconversar. Ou, para ser mais direto, dar evasivas.  
O homem sabia ler as palavras dela, não se afetou por sua tentativa de esconder sua vergonha e desejo, apenas murmurou "talvez", e levou seu rosto ao dela, calando-a.  
Derrepente ouviram batidas na porta.  
- tsc - o vice-diretor deixou-a presa entre seus braços, mas perguntou em voz alta - Quem é?  
O som que veio de fora era abafado, parecia um gemido. Preocupado, Xemnas soltou a loira e abriu uma fresta na porta. Rapidamente foi quase derrubado por um jovem loiro e magro sendo atacado pelo Diretor Sephiroth.  
- Preciso de sua sala - disse Sephiroth após desgrudar seus lábios do rapaz, mas sem soltá-lo, e falando como se fosse a coisa mais correta do mundo.  
Naminé saiu na brecha da porta, sem ser notada direito. Sephiroth e Cloud empurraram Xemnas para fora com força. Quando percebeu, o vice-diretor estava trancado pra fora de sua sala e Naminé já estava longe no corredor, aindando a passos largos. Quem diria hein? Ele não queria poluir a própria sala com coisas assim, sendo que o diretor fazia isso com homens. No dia seguinte mandaria higienizar a sala e cada pasta dentro dela com total atenção.  
Nota mental de Naminé: o vice-diretor é pedófilo e o diretor é gay. As coisas vão ficar interessantes.  
Naminé andou pelos corredores de dirigindo para a sua sala, mas tinha algo errado com sua cabeça. Seus passos pareciam leves, mas ao mesmo tempo andar se tornara uma tarefa complexa. Ela ouviu seu nome, mas não conseguiu reagir a tempo antes de esbarrar em algo e cair no chão. Naminé reparou que seus amigos a estavam esperando no corredor e Sora tinha esbarrado nela.  
- Sora, olhe por onde anda! - esclamou Riku, se dirigindo a menina e a ajudando a se levantar - tudo bem, Naminé?  
- Ah? Sora, Riku, pessoal, não tinha visto vocês.  
- Tsc, como você anda desajeitado Sora - Disse o grisalho passando o braço no ombro do pequeno moreno.  
- Naminé-san, você parece estar fugindo de alguém. Está tudo bem? - Kairi se aproximou para ajudar.  
Xion também se aproximou, reparando na face rosada de Naminé. Trocando olhares a morena e a ruiva identificaram o sinal: ela estava fugindo de alguém que ela gostava. Acabaram por empurrar todo mundo dentro da sala de aula pra poderem vasculhar de onde a loira viera, pra descobrir de quem ela gostava/fugia. Porém foram pegas pelo vice-diretor nessa empreitada e ficaram sem saber. O resto do dia passou tranquilamente.

-  
Beleuza pessu?  
Gostaram do NaminéxXemnas?  
Só percebi que era pedofilia durante o escrivinhamento do capítulo.  
Mas a Naminé é tão adulta que isso nem é importante.  
e 2º ano colegial? ela tem ou 16 ou 17 anos, de boa.  
não se preocupem.  
a sim, e SephirothxCloud foi só uma casquinha ;D  
beijos!

e continuem com os reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Estou me repetindo..._

-Capítulo 8 - Festa -

Chegou o dia da estréia de Roxas. Era numa casa gigante, com uma pista de dança de salão de ladrilhos branco-e-preto, mesas, uma sala de jantar com uma enorme mesa de mogno e talheres brilhantes, um buffet de mesa de linho branco... As pessoas começaram a chegar aos poucos, os homens de terno e gravata e a mulheres com vestidos de cetim ou seda de diferentes cores. Finalmente o salão estava cheio: era hora do show.  
O grupo todo havia decidido tocar 5 musicas com o Sora como vocalista e o final ser a que o Axel canta. Era o coringa deles e precisavam usá-lo em ocasiões como essa. As meninas estavam com vestidos iguais; de uma manga só e flores no coque. Os meninos com ternos pretos, mas sem gravata e coms os dois primeiros botões desabotoados. Cada um com a camisa de uma cor diferente.  
Sora conseguiu ficar com a camisa vermelha, pela primeira vez. Roxas estava com uma azul, Axel com uma preta e Riku com uma branca. A platéia foi incrivelmente receptiva, se animando a dançar rock, apesar das roupas desconfortáveis para isso. Felizmente, deixaram que ficassem sem gravata.  
Eles tocaram, como abertura, Ressonance, do T. com um arranjo um opuco mais gothico. Mas depois foram músicas escritas por Riku e Kairi. Conseguiram animar a pista de dança. Sora sabia como fazer as pessoas rirem e tinha até uma boa voz, mas Axel cantando alcançou o coração de todos. Ninguém tirou os olhos dele durante sua música. Nem mesmo Roxas. De algum modo, a postura vibrante de Axel no palco fascinou o loiro. Seu olhar penetrante, seu corpo esguio, sua voz forte e envolvente...  
Após os aplausos ensurdecedores da platéia o anfitrião colocou musica gravada e disse aos integrantes da banda que poderiam ir se divertir na festa. Havia um bufê, com comidas de diversos países, a fonte estava iluminada perto dos cisnes. O coreto estava enfeitado de modo a dar privacidade para os casais... Era uma legítima festa de debutante, feita de pessoas ricas para pessoas ricas.  
Os membros desceram do palco, indo para a pista de dança. Naminé se juntou a eles, sendo tirada por Xion para dançar; haviam várias meninas dançando juntas e até alguns homens, mas em danças com pouco contato físico. Os sete estavas dançando ao som da macarena.  
Porém, quando chegou a hora da valsa eles não sabiam muito o que fazer. Havia quatro homens para tres mulheres, e um casal havia terminado. Decidiram ir beber alguma coisa e ver se tinham conhecidos na festa. Se separaram para olhar por ali. Querendo tomar um ar, Roxas pegou uma coca-cola e foi para o terraço. Lá ele viu que dava para subir facilmente para uma parte do telhado. Era mais afastado, mas arejado e ele gostava de lugares altos.  
Para sua surpresa, assim que subiu, encontrou Axel sentado no parapeito, observando a cidade a noite. Roxas não disse uma palavra, apenas observou os olhos verdes do rapaz que vagavam pelas luzes distantes, até que se encontrassem com os seus.  
- Também fugiu de todo aquele movimento? - o ruivo sorriu.  
- Eu não gosto de muito barulho. Além do que, estava ficando muito quente lá dentro - o rapaz não se mexeu, ainda observando o ruivo.  
- Chega mais perto que aí está escorregadio.  
Roxas obedeceu, sentando do lado de Axel. Ele tinha um nó na garganta, mas não pode deixar de perguntar:  
- Ei, você terminou com a Xion?  
Axel suspirou, pegou a coca-cola da mão de Roxas, deu um gole e fitou o céu. Antes de responder deu outro gole e devolveu a latinha:  
- Sim.  
- O que houve? - Roxas não conseguiu não se sentir aliviado com a resposta, apesar de se sentir mal pela amiga.  
- Segundo ela, eu não me abro com as pessoas.  
- É mesmo? - Roxas parecia perdido em seus pensamentos - Acho que entendo o que você quer dizer. Não dá pra imaginar o que você está pensando, e eu não sei nada do seu passado.  
- Digo o mesmo sobre você. A diferença é que você fala o que pensa, mas eu não.  
Roxas ficou impressionado. Axel havia prestado atenção nele a ponto de saber coisas assim sobre sua personalidade.  
- Acho que você me conhece bem então - ele sorriu, e estendeu a latinha para Axel - Sora também sempre me fala que não é bom ser fechado assim. Mas todos temos coisas que gostaríamos de esquecer.  
- Você também?  
- As vezes eu desejo que alguém me fizesse esquecer essas coisas, porque tentar fazê-lo sozinho parece muito difícil.  
- Entendo o que diz. É bom ter alguém confiável o bastante para nos abrirmos. Eu já tive alguém assim, mas... ela se foi. Há muito tempo.  
O olhar triste de Axel fitou o chão. Roxas não soube muito o que fazer, mas algo nele o fez pegar na mão do ruivo, entrelaçando os dedos por cima.  
- Quem era ela?  
- Uma... amiga. Ela era 4 anos mais velha do que eu. Eu a conheci no meu aniversário de 5 anos. Naquele dia ela me protegeu de um carro desgovernado e eu fiquei muito grato por isso. Ela tinha salvado minha vida, então eu lhe confiei minha vida. Nos víamos todos os dias depois da aula dela. Mas um dia descobriram leucemia, e não havia ninguém compatível. Depois de 3 meses de quimioterapia sem resultados positivos ela se foi. Com um pedido de desculpas para mim. Hoje é aniversário de morte dela... - Lágrimas vazaram de seus olhos verdes. Ele estava sentido, como se nunca houvesse superado essa dor. Respirou fundo, secou as lágrimas - Desde então, acredito que nunca me abri com ninguém.  
- Você se abriu sim. Agora. - sorriu Roxas - Eu tenho certeza de que ela ficaria feliz de saber que você continutou a viver e está tentando encontrar alguém que te apoie.  
- É né. - Axel nem tinha reparado que estava falando de Hikari depois de longos 12 anos. Era fácil conversar com aquele loiro baixinho. Ele estava se sentindo melhor, mais leve, como se o rancor de 12 anos sem conseguir protegê-la estivesse sendo atenuado.  
- Eu também perdi pessoas queridas para mim. Minha mãe faleceu ano passado e nunca me dei bem com meu pai, apesar de agora estar morando com ele.  
- Faleceu? - Axel estranhou o modo como a palavra fora pronunciada.  
- Foi num acidente de carro, mas foi culpa de meu pai! - a raiva se misturava com tristeza no rosto de Roxas - Ele a deixou tão triste que ela se distraiu e por culpa dele ela...  
- Foi mesmo?  
A expressão do loiro dizia que ele não acreditava realmente naquilo, mas que ele precisava de algo que diminuisse sua dor.  
- Eu... também não pude fazer nada.  
- Conta.  
- Axel, ela morreu na minha frente, sem eu poder fazer nada! Eu estava no carro com ela, reclamando de algo desimportante. O outro carro veio e ela tentou me proteger. Eu saí ileso e ela morreu. Eu me odeio por ser humano, por não poder tê-la salvado! - as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Roxas - e eu não consigo não culpar meu pai também.  
- Você culpa ele por que?  
- Por tê-la deixado morrer! Por tê-la abandonado quando ela ainda amava ele! Por ter escolhido a mãe do Sora.  
- Vem cá. - Axel abraçou o loiro. Ambos precisavam de uma abraço.  
Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, esperando se acalmarem, mas ambos se sentiam mais aliviados.  
Eles passaram mais algum tempo juntos, conversando. Enquanto isso, na pista de dança. Xion e Kairi dançavam valsa se divertindo.

- Wops, desculpe! - Exclamou Xion, quando esta quase pisou no pé de Kairi. As duas formavam um casal fofo, de par de vaso; vestidos de mesmo modelo e cores diferentes. Kairi em Rosa e Xion em azul claro.

- Calma, é só acompanhar a música: um, dois, tres. um, dois, tres...

- É que as vezes eu me atrapalho. Eu nunca dancei antes, Axel nunca vinha comigo, mas você dança muito bem, Kairi!

- Bela, a coreógrafa da mãe do Riku, nos ensinou há muito tempo.

- Ah, vocês são amigos de infância, não? - ela sorriu, reparando na similaridade com sua amizade com Roxas - Kairi, você tem namorado?

- Sim, eu, o Sora e o Riku somos... Han? Namorado? Por que a pergunta, Xion-chan?

Xion ficou vermelha, desviando o olhar da garota.

- Por nada, só fiquei curiosa. Você me falou que perdeu o bv com o Sora, então achei que talvez...

- Eu também disse que foi um jogo de verdade ou desafio! O Riku achou que havia algo entre mim e o Sora. E sim, nos conhecemos desde pequenos. E sim, o Riku aprendeu a andar antes do Sora.

A morena riu, imaginando um Sora bebe tentando se levantar enquanto olhava com admiração para um bebe Riku de pé - com uma chupeta na boca e cabelos grisalhos, é claro.

- Ah, eu imagino essa cena! Na verdade, a primeira pessoa que eu beijei foi o Roxas, quando eramos mais novos... Meio aquilo de "experimentar", sabe?

- Entendo. Porém não imagino você com o Roxas-kun. Parece, sei lá, algo meio armado por alguém.

- Bom, éramos curiosos, na verdade... Vimos em um filme falando como beijar era bom. Então decidimos ver se era. hehe. Não deu muito certo e me mudei de perto da casa dele 1 mês depois pra um lugar bem longe.

Ambas perceberam que estavam paradas conversando no meio da pista de dança. Rindo, foram até uma mesa se sentar para continuar batendo papo, onde avistaram Riku e Sora na sacada ao longe, o mais novo repousando a cabeça no ombro do mais velho, dormindo pacificamente. Elas até pensaram em ir lá para perguntar se estavam se divertindo, mas estava rolando um clima, com Riku passando os dedos nos cabelos do moreno, então elas foram beber alguma coisa. Xion se arriscou a pedir uma batida com sakê, mas o barmen não deixou. Kairi pediu um shake de morango, que dividiu com Xion enquanto voltavam a conversar.

Percebendo que não iria acontecer mais nada de importante na festa, Naminé caçou e agrupou seus amigos para pegaram os instrumentos e irem logo embora daquela festa sem o vice-diretor.

Gente feliz de meu hemisfério!

não fazia idéia (com acento =P) de como acabar esse cap...

meio ruim, mas e daí? EU SOU A RAINHA DO MUNDO!

E esse botão bacana, azul, brilhante e interessante vai te proporcionar um prazer incomparável ;D

give a try!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: EU NÃO INVENTEI KH, foi a disney e a square enix. (pra variar um pouco vai...)_

-Capítulo 9 - O Dorminhoco e A Estação-

(contém cenas _fortes_ de relações entre homens, porém apenas amtes dos ''xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx") 

Riku resolveu levar Sora para sua casa, já que o moreno não acordava de jeito nenhum e Roxas decidira passar a noite com Axel. O loiro insistira que precisava de um tempo longe do pai. Riku deixou as meninas na casa de Naminé, parecia que iam fazer uma "reunião feminina". Apesar de Sora ter uma casa legal a mansão do mais velho era muito mais interessante. Quarto com uma cama grande e uma jacuzzi perto da janela com varanda para o campo de mini golfe. Riku achou que seria obvio terem ido para lá. O rapaz depositou o dorminhoco na sua cama e reparou que o pequeno falava enquanto dormia. Até respodia a algumas perguntas. Ele resolveu se aproveitar um pouco da situação...

- Sora, quem é a pessoa mais importante pra você?

- Mais importante?

- É, quem você mais ama.

- huuuuuuuuuuuuuum É segredo. A Kairi pediu pra eu não contar pra ninguém.

- Quer dizer que é ela, então? - o rapaz de cabelos prateados levantou uma sombrancelha, mas ainda havia um tom de tristeza na sua voz - achei que você já tinha superado seu amor platônico por ela...

- É que a Kairi-nee-san é muito bacana.

- Quer dizer que você a deseja Sora? - Riku se sentou ao lado do moreno.

- Desejo um bolo. Azul. Nhac!

A paciência de Riku estava se esgotando.

- Qual é, Sora. Quem você mais quer beijar agora? Deixe de lero lero...

- Hanshunsamna. - O tempo estava passando rápido e Sora estava entrando em um sono mais profundo, do qual seria impossível arrancar uma resposta inteligível.

Riku se aproximou do menor, quase encostando sua testa na dele. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

- Hm, achei que quem você desejava fosse Kairi..

- Hum...Han... Riku-sama, mais forte... - O moreno já estava sonhando. E em voz alta.

- Ah o que eu daria pra saber o que você está sonhando agora Sora... - Riku começou acariciar a barriga do outro, que fazia caras engraçadas - Um ponto de cócegas. Seria desleal até, atacar uma pessoa dormindo, mas "investigar" uma pessoa dormindo não era nem pecado. Acho. Aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele e sussurrou com sua voz mais doce

- Sora...

Bem acordado ele percebeu que o menor tinha se arrepiado inteiro com a menção de seu nome.

- Riku-Samaa...

Ele não sabia porque o moreno o chamava assim, mas as palavras soaram que nem musica para seus ouvidos. Ele não iria resistir assim; tinha que explorar mais. Ele levou a mão que acaricia o moreno mais para baixo, soltando o cinto do menor. Dormir de terno não era confortável. Teria, inclusive, que retirar os sapatos, as meias, as calças, o paletó... Riku se deliciou no processo, deixando o garoto semi nu com a camisa meio aberta. Ele próprio já estava quase nu também, não suportava aquelas roupas que prendiam seus movimentos. Ele se deitou ao lado do mais novo, puxando-o para si, enquanto seus labios acariciavam sua face.

O sereno rosto do mais novo era banhado pela luz da lua que surgia da janela, mostrando sua pele clara e lisa. Ele mal tinha barba, era uma criança ainda, e apesar de Riku querer protegê-lo, não podia deixar de desejá-lo. Sua mão desceu até as partes intimas do rapaz, acariciando-as, enquanto beijava-lhe os lábios.

O moreno deixou escapar um gemido baixo, enquanto se encostou mais em Riku. Isso fez Riku se assustar um pouco, se lembrando do quanto o garoto era inocente. Não, ele não poderia fazer isso, se o menino acordasse talvez nunca o perdoasse.

Respirando fundo Riku se afastou e foi andando passo a passo até a piscina. Nadou bastante, até seus batimentos voltarem ao rimto normal. Depois disso voltou até seu quarto, mas parou na porta. Ia abri-la, mas decidiu que não e entrou no quarto de hóspedes em frente.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas acordou com a luz da janela batendo em seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos, e quase caiu da cama quando viu uma mancha vermelha na sua frente; Axel ainda dormia, virado para o garoto.  
Depois de terem conversado um pouco, durante a noite, cada um tomou seu banho e foram direto dormir. O que Roxas achou ser uma mancha era o cabelo do ruivo estava todo espalhado em torno de seu rosto. Quem diria que o Axel acorda todo dia mais cedo para por gel, laquê e anti-frizz no cabelo, só para ir a escola.  
- Pffff! - o loiro tentou não rir alto para não acordar o mais alto, em vão. As iris verdes se esconderam rapidamente da luz, mas voltaram a se mostrar enquanto Axel também reagiu a presença de Roxas, se movendo um pouco para tras.  
- Bom dia. Por que me acordou com um 'pff'? - O ruivo se sentou na cama e coçava os olhos para espantar o sol e o sono.  
- Nunca achei que fosse ver seu cabelo... caido.  
- Você achava que ele era em pé de nascença? E como isso seria possível? Mas observe ele bem e tenha decorado, pois será uma vez em um milhão. É pra memorizar agora, ou nunca.  
- Hm, quer dizer que eu nunca mais vou dormir com você? - Roxas fez um biquinho com uma voz falsete enquanto observada o ruivo. Ele era muito atraente, arrumado ou não.  
- Não se não quiser. - Axel se levantou e ia começar a se arrumar, quando lembrou que era domingo e não tinha aula.  
Roxas riu da atitude do ruivo, e gesticulou para que este se aproximasse. Segurou a mão do mais alto entre as suas, suspirou e ia começar a dizer algo, quando foi interrompido:

- Obrigado por ter me ouvido ontem.  
Estranho ele acabara de ouvir os próprios pensamentos em voz alta, com a voz de Axel.  
- Wow, você leu meus pensamentos! Acho que nós somos mesmo parecidos, no fim. O que quer fazer hoje?  
- Ver tv, comer e dormir. Ou pelo menos esse era o plano. Mas podemos fazer qualquer outra coisa.  
- Haha, na verdade eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco com isso. Eu só não queria ir para casa ainda...  
- Ok. Então faremos um programa diferente. Você provavelmente não conhece a cidade direito, certo? Então vou te levar à estação de trem. O loiro concentiu com a cabeça, soltando as mãos do ruivo e indo se vestir, mas percebeu que não trouxera uma troca de roupas.  
- Axel, será que alguma roupa sua cabe em mim?  
- Pergunta difícil. Mas acho que tem algo da Xion que deve caber em você. - Roxas ficou sem saber se era sério ou uma piada, mas de qualquer forma a morena não curtia muito rosa nem florzinhas, portanto não sendo um problema. Axel desencavou do armário uma camizeta branca com as mangas pretas. - Acho que isso serve. E tenho uma bermuda aqui que não cabia em mim.  
- Erm, você tem roupas da Xion? Por um acaso vocês...?  
- Ahn? Sim. No aniversário de 16 anos dela.  
Ele estava, agora, procurando roupas para si, mas ficando insatisfeito com cada peça de roupa que tirava do armário.  
Roxas pareceu meio incomodado com aquilo. Parecia estranho imaginar Axel com Xion, a menina era tão pequena e delicada. Ele espantou esses pensamentos, e se aproximou para ajudar Axel, pegando uma calça preta skinny e uma blusa branca de banda para o ruivo.  
- Ah, valeu. era exatamente isso que eu queria vestir. Agora aquentaí que eu vou fazer meu cabelo. Vai demorar um pouco, enquanto isso você por ir tomando café. A cozinha é logo ali a direita.  
- Quer ajuda?  
- Não não. Há coisas que um homem precisa fazer sozinho. Vai lá. O pão deve estar na geladeira. E não se preocupe em preparar minha parte, porque de manhã eu não sinto fome. - Axel acabou a frase fechando a porta do banheiro.  
- Certo, vamos lá! - Roxas foi até a cozinha e fez seu café da manhã, comendo vagarosamente. Ele acabou ligou a TV, e depois de uns 15 minutos o outro apareceu.  
- Pronto. - Axel pegou uma maçã na fruteira e a chave e foi em direção à porta. - Vamos?  
- Vamos! - Roxas desligou a TV, pegando na mão do maior, o seguindo para fora - Onde é a estação?  
- No centro da cidade. No topo do morro. Mas vamos aproveitar o caminho. Você sabe andar de skate? Porque é o melhor meio de tranporte até lá. E eu tenho 2, tenha isso decorado.  
- Skate? - os olhos de Roxas brilharam - É claro que sei! Onde eles estão? - ele parecia uma criança hiperativa, se movendo e procurando os objetos.  
-Estão embaixo da escada da frente. O vermelho é meu. Fique com o azul e branco. E não fique pra trás.  
Ambos pegaram os skates e foram andando até o centro. Se divertiram muito em uma competição de manobras. E Axel pediu para Roxas nunca contar para o Sora que seu irmãozão tinha ganhado.  
Eles finalmente chegaram na estação. O sol já estava alto, mas eles não se importavam, estavam se divertindo muito. Desceram dos skates, e Roxas se virou para Axel:  
- Pra onde, agora?  
- Para o topo da torre. Vai levando meu skate na frente. Eu vou comprar sorvete para nós.  
- Entendido! - Roxas se apressou em subir os infinitos degraus da estação, parando somente no telhado. A vista era incrível; a cidade inteira se mostrava perante ele. Ele se sentou, abismado, e só voltou a realidade quando um sorvete verde/azul claro apareceu na sua frente.  
- Você sabe por que o sol se põe em vermelho? - Axel se sentou ao lado de Roxas, segurando seu sorvete.  
- Por quê?  
- A luz do sol é formada por muitas cores, mas a vermelha é a que viaja mais longe.  
- Certo. - Roxas sorriu - Até faz um pouco de sentido, eu acho.  
- É um modo de se dizer. - O assunto chegou junto com o por do sol. Eles ficaram em silêncio assistindo o sol ir embora. Quando a escuridão começou a se aproximar Axel chamou Roxas devolta à realidade, para eles irem embora. De skate montanha abaixo seria bem rápido.  
Eles voltaram para a casa de Axel em poucos minutos. Ambos tremiam de frio com o vento absurdo do skate, vieram para casa em uma corrida só. Eles riram ao olhar um para o outro, e o Roxas parecia relutante em ir embora.  
- Hey Roxas! Apareça pra dormir aqui quando te der vontade. Prometo manter a casa razoavelmente arrumada para caso você apareça. É só um apezinho pequeno em que vivo sozinho, mas acho que não se importa. - Mesmo dizendo isso tudo Axel queria que o loiro continuasse ali com ele. Mas sabia que Sora estaria preocupado e Roxas precisava de roupas.  
- Posso pegar isso emprestado? - o menino apontou apra o skate  
- A vontade. Ele não tem um balanço muito bom comigo.  
- Certo... Eu vou indo então. - o garoto se aproximou de Axel, dando-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha - Te vejo logo! - ele desapareceu colina abaixo, deixando Axel quase que da mesma cor que seus cabelos.

-  
gentinha de meu sexo, e do sexo oposto!  
=D  
tem cenas de relações entre homens só até o "xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" a partir disso é fluffy AkuRoku  
da horinha não?  
tô adorando escrever.  
mesmo!  
e quero saber o que acham disso!  
e não mandem reviews só no último cap, só pq a fic tá completa. (talvez não aqui, mas no meu pc já =D)  
mandem um review por capítulo! pra eu saber como é que está a aceitação! =D  
bjs! valeu!


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Essa fic não me rendeu 1 centavo._

-Capítulo 10 - Sala do Vice-Diretor 2-

(contém cenas fortes de relações sexuais entre homem-mulher, somenta antes do xxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Roxas teve uma noite sem sonhos nessa noite, e achou isso um alívio. Acordou Sora na cama ao lado e perguntou como este tinha passado o domingo. O moreno grunhiu algo como mini-golfe, mas não fez muito sentido para o loiro. Chacoalhou o irmão para acordá-lo de verdade, para que fossem se trocar pra ir à escola.  
As aulas voltaram animadas, todos se divertindo lembrando do show. A turma conversava no corredor antes de entrar na aula, até que Naminé foi chamada de novo pelo microfone.  
- Naminé-san - Kairi perguntou - Você sabe por que foi chamada à sala do vice-diretor duas vezes? Você é a melhor aluna da série! Não precisava ter que passar por isso.  
- Não sei não Kairi, mas não se preocupe.  
Xion olhou preocupada  
- Não seria por causa da banda? A escola costuma implicar com essas coisas...  
- Não sei do que se trata, mas não é importante. Não se preocupem. - A loirinha sorriu e andou em direção à porta da sala. Saiu e foi calmamente até a sala de Xemnas. Parou e deu 3 batidas leves na porta.  
- Entre - veio a voz de dentro.  
Xemnas estava sentado na escrivaninha, a cabeça apoiada sobre ambas as mãos entrelaçadas. Ele não levantou o rosto quando Naminé entrou, apenas gesticulou para ela se sentar.  
- O que quer comigo, vice-diretor-san?  
- Naminé, o que eu te falei sobre trabalhos fora da escola? Sei que você não tem total controle sobre seus amigos, mas ainda sim... - o vice-diretor parecia estressado.  
- Esse show de sabado foi em uma festa de debutante da prima do cunhado do pai do Riku. Não cobramos cachê. Foi a estréia de nosso novo bateirista.  
- Não é a isso que me refiro. Parece que uma das integrantes da banda tem trabalhado em um bar, usando nome e identidade falsas... Isso dá cadeia, sabia?  
- De quem você está falando? Só existem 3 meninas na banda. A Xion, que mora com os pais; A Kairi, que mora com a mãe; E eu, que moro com meu irmão. E pelo que me consta, nenhuma de nós está trabalhando como bar girl.  
- Parece que a morena não tem se comportado muito. Você sabe o trabalho que eu tive para acobertar a situação?  
- Isso não é de meu conhecimento. Tomarei uma atitude quanto à isso. Mas Xemnas, pessoas de 16 anos podem trabalhar. Mas mesmo assim me informarei do que está acontecendo.  
- Se for necessário, a escola pode entrar com apoio legal a favor da garota, imagino que ela esteja com graves problemas para necessitar disto.  
O homem parecia menos preocupado agora. Ele se levantou, indo até a prateleira para retirar o arquivo de Xion e o mostrou para que Naminé olhasse, pedindo que ela comentasse se achasse algo fora do normal.  
- Xemnas, não queria ter que te contar, mas Xion tem apanhado do pai. Nem preciso olhar a ficha dela pra saber porque ela arranjou um emprego e saiu de casa. Ela quer se tornar independente a qualquer custo, para poder tomar uma atitude por si mesma quanto a situação.  
O vice-diretor arregalou os olhos, e se sentou ao lado de Naminé, pensativo.  
- Isso significa que ela fugiu de casa, provavelmente. Verifique isso para mim. Se for preciso, ela pode residir nos aposentos da escola, temos alguns quartos para situações como essa.  
- Obrigada por se preocupar, mas é uma luta interna de Xion. Ela ainda não tem certeza do que quer fazer. Mesmo tendo o advogado do Riku a disposição. Pelo que posso deduzir, ela quer arrumar dinheiro por ela mesma, para não precisar depender de ninguém. Além do que, se eu a conheço suficientemente bem, ela não gostaria de ser ajudara pelo responsável da escola.  
- Hm, compreendo. Ela me parece tão orgulhosa quanto você, Naminé. - a frieza com que ele a tratara antes desaparecera com a pronuncia de seu nome, em um tom mais profundo do que as outras palavras.  
- Conheço um vice-diretor de uma escolinha qualquer por aí que também é muito orgulhoso. - A disputa de 'farpas inteligentes com palavras' havia começado. Podia não parecer, para quem via de longe, mas os dois se divertiam fazendo isso.  
- "Escolinha" na qual uma menina que não resiste à caras mais velhos estuda... - ele a olhou nos olhos, meio acusadoramente.  
- Oras, e por que as meninas deveriam deixar de ir a escola por isso? Seria improvável ter professores mais novos.  
- Hm, não sei, talvez porque alguns caras mais velhos não resistem à elas? - Xemnas estava com o rosto colado no de Naminé, tentando-a com sua respiração quente.  
- Ou talvez porque elas não resistam a _alguns_ caras mais velhos. - A loira encarou Xemnas de frente esperando.  
Ele a beijou, mordendo levemente os lábios da pequena, enquanto se virava e levava suas mãos para as costas da garota.  
A menina estava cansada de ser a passiva nas horas sérias. Ela se levantou, descolou seus lábios e o empurrou até a parede. Ele ficou surpreendido, pois ela era muito mais baixa do que ele. Então ele se sentou no chão, arrastando as costas na parede e fez ela se sentar sobre ele.  
Seus lábios roçaram a orelha da menina, enquanto seus dedos traçavam caminhos por suas costas e cabelos. Ele necessitava dela de uma maneira estranha; era como se seu ser não fosse completo quando ele não estava com ela.  
Mal sabia ele que Naminé pensava o mesmo. Tivera a chance de sair da escola, quando os pais se mudaram, mas ela decidiu continuar naquela cidade, morando com o irmão, para não ficar longe de seu vice-diretor. Seu e somente seu.  
- Xemnas, acho que sua sala já foi o poluída o bastante pelo diretor e seu _amigo_, então ninguém vai se importar se nós... se nós...  
Ela já estava arfante de excitamento.  
O vice-diretor se impressionou com a garota permitir aquilo, mas ele não conseguiu segurar um sorriso em seus lábios. Ele a beijou profundamente, movendo as mãos pela barriga da garota, retirando sua blusa, enquanto a acariciava.  
Mesmo sendo inexperiente, a garota não era burra e seguiu seus instintos. Ela foi tirando primeiro a gravata, depois o terno, depois os suspensórios e cada botão da camisa era seguido por um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Suas mãos pequenas tremiam imperceptivelmente.  
- Naminé... Essa é sua primeira vez? - perguntou Xemnas, enquanto despia a garota, deixando-a apenas em suas roupas intimas  
- Sim. - Ele, infelizmente, ainda estava de calças, mas a camisa já fora parar perto da porta.  
- Hm... Então farei com que não se machuque muito. - ele puxou a garota para si, abrindo seu sutiã, e pegando um dos seus mamilos na boca.  
- Ahn! - Ela não entendia direito o modo como seu corpo reagia. Queria alguma coisa inexplicável, que, de algum modo, Xemnas sabia o que era e imediatamente atendia.  
Ele continuou com seu trabalho, descendo uma das mãos até embaixo, acariciando Naminé. Precisava prepará-la para que o depois doeçe menos. Ela não entendia. Não sabia mais o que fazer. As sinapses de seu cérebro só decodificavam o sentidos. Memórias do que leu, ou do que lhe falaram simplesmente foram subjulgadas pela sensação carnal. Mas ela conseguia reagir a ponto de levar as mãos até o botão das calças dele. Ele retirou as calças e se mostrou plenamente excitado com a menina.  
Ele retomou a liderança, deitando-a no chão, se despindo e a despindo completamente. Ela era linda; sua pele branca, sua figura fragil e delicada só o instigavam mais. Ele a beijou, acariciando seus seios, suas costas, permitindo que suas mãos passeasem por onde quisessem, explorando o corpo da menina.  
Naminé decidiu que tentar parecer experiente não seria inteligente. Então observou o corpo moreno do vice diretor. Ele tinha um peitoral bem desenvolvido e uma cintura fina. O ar arrogante havia desaparecido completamente e se tornado um olhar romântico e faminto ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava maravilhada e tentava reager a cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada palavra sussurrante.  
Xemnas se deliciava quando Naminé soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer. Ele abaixou seu rosto, lambendo a barriga da menina até chegar embaixo, onde pediu permissão com o olhar para Naminé para poder se aventurar.  
Olhar inquisidor? Pra que ele precisava disto? Se ela não quisesse nem teria entrado na sala. Mas não havia tempo, forças nem nada para discutir. Havia o desejo estampado em seus olhos.  
O olhar de Naminé satisfez Xemnas. Ele começou a lambê-la por dentro, se deliciando com o gosto da garota, enquanto ele próprio se sentia aquecer.  
Ela sentiu a lingua de seu vice-diretor descobrindo seu íntimo. Gemia suavemente, impressionada com a intensidade do contato visual deles. Xemnas transbordava segurança, por isso ela não estava com medo. Quebrou o vínculo ocular com o gesto de abrir mais as pernas. Ela se sentia pronta.  
O mais velho entendeu o recado, mas ele sabia que ainda não era a hora. Primeiro ele abriu um pouco o caminho usando os dedos. quanso se deu por satisfeito levou seu rosto para perto da face da garota, e se posicionou para penetrá-la, enquanto a beijava.  
- Pronta?  
Sua voz era melosa, quase um sussuro  
- Desde que te conheci. - Ela sorriu.  
A dor foi maior do que o esperado. Mas o homem estava indo com calma e suavemente, até com dificuldade. A menina era apertada. Com seus dedos finos ela arranhou inconscientemente as costas do moreno. Eles estavam respirando com dificuldade. Finalmente, ele conseguiu entrar, seguido por uma subita onda de prazer. Ele começou a se mover com um ritmo bem tranquilo dentro dela, movendo ambos os corpos em unissono, enquanto movia seus lábios para limpar uma única lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto dela.  
- Já passou... Relaxe.  
- Dói... Mas obrigada mesmo assim. - Ela acompanhava os movimentos dele, e respirava fundo para relaxar o corpo.  
Eles acabaram não chegando ao ápice do prazer. Mas aquela tinha sido só a primeira vez.  
Xemnas saiu de dentro da menina e encontou as costas na parede. Ela rastejou até ele e sentou em seu colo, abraçando-o com carinho. Ele a aconchegou em seus braços, escondendo seu nariz na nuca da menina, enquanto sentia o calor dela reconforta-lo.  
- Eu sei que está cansada, mas precisa se manter firme. Você tem aula ainda, e tem que manter sua média como melhor da série. Não me perdoaria se suas notas caissem por minha causa.  
- Minhas notas são altas por sua causa. Chamar sua atenção como melhor aluna da série parecia ser minha única escolha.  
Ele apertou seu abraço na menina, e a beijou rapidamente.  
- Naminé, você gostaria de morar comigo?  
- Sim. Mas preciso falar com meu irmão. Sei que ele quer trazer a namorada para morar com ele e eu sou só um empecilho, mas você inventa a desculpa para convencê-lo. - Ela estava começando a recolher suas roupas, mesmo sentada no colo dele. Iria demorar um pouco pra ela conseguir levantar. Seus joelhos tinham fraquejado.  
Ele se surpreendeu com a resposta imediata da menina.  
-Se surpreendeu com minha resposta imediata?  
- Bem... Podemos só dizer que eu não esperava que você respondesse agora, muito menos que concordaria. Mas teremos que tomar o dobro de cuidado para esconder as coisas, você está ciente, não?  
- Claro. Mas confio em meus amigos. Contarei, pelo menos, pra eles. Mas entendo que você tem que cuidar da sua imagem como vice-diretor e eu tenho que ainda ser respeitada como gerente da banda. Fora que o Leon irá encher muito se descobrir. Mas você sabe como sou boa em mudar de assunto. Prende o sutiã pra mim?  
Ele obedeceu, e não resistiu em dar um beijar-lhe o pescoço por tras.  
- Não é só minha imagem, meu emprego também estará em perigo. Ah, e minha integridade, já que poderei ser preso... - apesar das dificuldades, ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado  
- Mês que vem faço 17 anos. Então espere mais 1 ano e 1 mes para manter as aparências. Nem é tanto assim. Afora isso sou de opinião que devemos, juntos, contar ao diretor sobre isso. Seu emprego está garantido, essa escola não anda sem você.  
- Naminé... Eu entendo seu desejo de deixar as coisas oficiais, mas eu estaria arriscando muito. Você se importa de manter isso entre nós e seus amigos por um tempo?  
- Sem problema. Mas contar para o diretor nem é importante. Pode chantageá-lo com a história do Cloud-san.  
- Cloud? Se refere ao loiro que é constantemente atacado por Seph?  
- Esse mesmo. Material de chantegem e tanto, eu diria. Ele é cunhado do meu irmão. E ninguém sabe que ele tem tara por homens mais velhos, bonitos de cabelo branco. Legal ele se tornar um tipo de irmão meu, não?  
- ... Eu não estou preocupado com o diretor em si, mas com o dono da escola ou qualquer um que queira me indicar pra polícia.  
- Dono na escola... você quer dizer o pai do Riku?  
Xemnas piscou com isso, espantado.  
- Ora, essa é novidade para mim. Seus amigos são mesmo esquisitos, Naminé.  
- Esquisitos? Oras! quer dizer influentes. Por que acha que formei uma banda? Você tem noção do poder que o Rock tem sobre a mente adolescente?  
Ela já havia acabado de se vestir.  
Xemnas também acabou de se vestir, mas estava tendos dificuldades com a gravata.  
- Hm, você tem um ponto. Quer dizer então que você não poderá mais fugir de mim dentro da escola...  
- Claro que posso. E vou fugir de você do mesmo jeito que sempre fiz. Não quero a Larxene importunando minha vida. E não devemos fazer sexo nos prédios da escola. Essa foi a primeira vez que quebro um regulamento de modo tão aberto. E vá falar com meu irmão ainda hoje, está bem?  
- Você quer que eu vá até sua casa com você depois da aula?  
- Teremos ensaio da banda. Me busque na casa do Riku umas 8 da noite e me leve até em casa. Para falar com meu irmão.  
- Heh, já me ordenando por ai, hein? Confesso que não posso reclamar. Estarei lá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naminé voltou para a aula. A noite, Xemnas a pegou na casa de Riku. Todos os amigos dela sairam para dar uma espiada, a notícia fora muito súbita. A levou de volta para casa onde encontram o irmão de Naminé no sofá da sala, assistindo TV com a namorada.  
- Naminé? Quem é este? - perguntou o irmão de Naminé  
- Olá Agon-ni-chan. Este é o homem que eu amo. Tudo bem com você Aerith-nee?  
- HAH? - Agon levou um susto, se pondo de pé - mas... ele parece muito mais velho. Qual seu nome?  
- Xemnas Xehanort II. Prazer em conhecê-lo - ele sorriu simpaticamente.  
- Naminé-chan, Xemnas-san, sentem-se. Vou preparar um chá. - Aerith percebeu um pouco do clima entre a menina e o homem, e achou que não era uma boa estár lá sem o calmante de Agon.  
- Então, ni-chan, hoje aconteceu algo muito importante.  
- Eu quero que Naminé more comigo. - disso o grisalho, como se fosse a coisa certa a se dizer no momento.  
- Você.. o QUE? - Agon parecia exasperado - Naminé, quem é ele? Você quer ir com ele?  
- Mas é claro. Ni-chan, você não costumava fazer perguntas bobas. Eu falei que Xemnas é o homem que eu amo. Se ele me chamou para ir com ele, eu vou. Além disso você estava querendo um espaço sozinho com Aerith-nee, e que ocasião melhor do que essa? Além disso, nos casaremos em 1 ano e 1 mes.  
- Mas você é muito nova Naminé... E eu não sei nada sobre ele! Qual sua idade? Renda? Origem? - o irmão começou a jogar perguntas a Xemnas, perdendo a calma.  
Xemnas ia responder quando foi interrompido.  
- Agon, tome seu chá. Agora. - Aerith trouxe e serviu, o de Agon continha o tal calmante - Naminé, entendi que daqui um ano e um mês você será maior de idade, e sim, ontem seu irmão me pediu em casamento. E eu disse sim. Mas concordo com ele que não sabemos nada sobre o senhor, Xemnas-san.  
- Bem... Tenho 28 anos. Nasci nessa cidade, mas meus pais não está mais vivos. Sou vice-diretor da escola onde Naminé estuda, ganho o suficiente e tenho plenas condições de sustentá-la. - ele falou aquilo com uma frieza calculada que incomodou um pouco o irmão.  
- Xemnas, olhe o tom de voz. Ele é meu irmão. - A menina repeendeu-o  
- Como posso saber que você não está simplesmente seduzindo minha irmã, que não irá traí-la ou despreza-la na primeira ocasião? - Agon olhou para Aerith em busca de apoio.  
- Agon, confie no julgamento de sua irmã. Mesmo sendo uma pergunta cuja resposta seria interessante de ouvir.  
- Obrigada Aerith-nee. Agon-ni, eu gosto do Xemnas desde que entrei naquela escola. Há quantos anos eu estudo naquela moquifo, Xemnas?  
- 5 anos. Não posso dizer o mesmo,você só chamou minha atenção depois que se tornou a melhor da série. Mas você se tornou uma jovem bem interessante, Naminé... - ele a olhou calorosamente, e segurou sua mão - Você vai casar comigo. Estou arriscando meu emprego só para tê-la comigo, corro até o risco de ser preso. Eu nunca a trairia, nem a forçaria a nada.  
Agon se satisfez mais ou menos com essa resposta, mas ele queria a aprovação de Aerith, pois ela tinha uma intuição melhor que a dele para essas coisas.  
- Xemnas-san, você me parece confiável. Até demais. E me parece que a relação de vocês é bem estável. Mas gostaria de pedir, caso Agon concorde, que espere até ela fazer 17 anos para ir morar com você.  
- 17? Porque isso seria necessario?  
- Preciso dela para me ajudar a fazer os arranjos de meu casamento com Agon, daqui 1 mes. Com ela morando aqui será muito mais fácil. Além do que, o Sephiroth-san não aprovaria essa relação com alguém menor de 17 anos. Ah é, o Sephiroth-san, seu superior, é um amigo do meu irmão.  
- Infelizmente eu já sabia disso - disse Xemnas levando a mão ao rosto, dando entender que ele tinha visto mais do que desejava - mas entendo sua preocupação. Eu não me importo de esperar um pouco mais. E você, Naminé?  
- Preparar um casamento? Parece um desafio interessante. Aguentarei mais um mês do amor meloso de vocês ni-san.  
A conversa começou a se desviar para arranjos florais. Xemnas se retirou com um beijo nos lábios de Naminé. Aerith arrastou a loirinha para o quarto para saber cada detalhe daquele 'amor'. Agon ficou incumbido de lavar a louça. E assim o dia terminou.

-  
Pessoinhas de meu mundo!  
bla bla bla já disse tudo o que eu queria.  
me dêm dicas para próximas fanfics ok?  
e se houver algo que não ficou claro, perguntem para mim por REVIEWS =D  
que eu respondo pra vocês.  
bjs!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Blah blah blah..._

-Capítulo 12 - Quarto-

(contém cenas fortes de relações sexuais entre homens. somente após o** 2º** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Roxas estava recostado a uma árvore, se escondendo do sol, enquanto pensava em como contar para o irmão que queria sair de casa. Axel passava perto e reparou no loiro sob a árvore e resolveu se aproximar para conversar. Gostava de conversar com o tampinha. Se sentia bem, era fácil. Tinha convidado Roxas para morar com ele e ainda não havia recebido resposta.  
- Hey Roxas! Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos.  
- ... Como contar para Sora que eu não gosto de casa. - o loiro enrubesceu, sem contar a parte onde ele gostaria de morar.  
- Ok. Estou te devendo uma moeda.  
Roxas sinalizou para que Axel se sentasse ao seu lado.  
- Também fugiu da aula de matemática? - o loiro perguntou.  
- Com certeza. O Sora só pergunta as coisas pra mim, já que não entende as explicações do Riku e tem medo da Naminé. Decidi ir embora, já que conheço aquela matéria. E você? Fugiu da aula por que? - disse Axel se sentando.  
- Hm, eu não conseguia prestar atenção, estava me dando aflição ter que ouvir murmúrios e estava quente... - ele sorriu e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Axel, que estava na altura perfeita.  
- Concordo. - Axel sentiu o perfume dos cabelos loiros, ele usava shampoo de menta, era um cheiro bem refrescante. Mas estava preocupado com os pensamentos de Roxas. Aparentemente ele decidira sair de casa, como a Xion fizera, mas ainda não tinha respondido para onde iria. - Onde você vai morar depois que sair da casa do seu pai?  
- Hm... O seu convite... ainda está de pé?  
O rosto do ruivo rosou, e seus batimentos aceleraram um pouco. Passou o braço pelo ombro do mais baixo e disse um simpático: "é claro que sim."  
- Quando vai contar pro seu pai?  
- Eu tenho que falar com Sora antes. Eu quero que ele concorde com isso, não vou morar com você se ele se incomodar...  
- ... Você confia tanto assim no julgamento do Sora? - Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
- Incrivelmente, sim. O que não falta nele são instintos... Mas não é só por isso. Ele me ajudou tanto, não suportaria ficar brigado com ele - o loiro escondeu o rosto no maior, envergonhado  
- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo, né? Agora levanta. Vamos lá na cantina chantagear o Luxord pra conseguir um sorvete.  
Roxas consentiu, se levantando rapidamente. No entanto, ficou tonto, se apoiando no ruivo que estava a se levantar e levando ambos ao chão.  
Roxas caiu em cima de Axel. Que percebeu como o menor era leve. Ficou naquela posição até perguntar:  
- Roxas... Você vai ficar quanto tempo em cima de mim?  
Roxas se levantou num pulo, mas dessa vez não voltou a cair.  
- Fiquei tonto, só isso.  
- Está tudo bem?  
-... sim... está... - ele estava cor de tomate, e tentava esconder a vergonha - vamos logo para a cantina!  
- Ok então... Vou fingir que acredito em você.  
Foram pra cantina e compartilharam um sorvete azul.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sora estava animado com o jantar daquela noite em sua casa. Seria macarronada com almôndegas. Eles estavam no quarto, Sora tinha acabado de sair do banho, e viu Roxas com as sobrancelhas frisadas, fitando-o.  
- Tá tudo bem Roxas? Dor de estômago?  
- Que? Não, claro que não. Sora, eu posso falar com você?  
- Claro. - O moreno se sentou na cama, ao lado do irmão.  
- Hm, como vou te falar isso... Sora, você sabe que eu estou tendo meus problemas com o papai, e eu queria ter um tempo para pensar, então eu estava pensando em, se você concordar, sair de casa.  
- Sair de casa? Como assim Roxas? Morar em baixo do viaduto ou na escola? Sou contra!  
- Não! Eu pensei em... ir morar... com o Axel. - o menino estava vermelho  
- E a ponte é suja e as pessoas cospem no chão e... Ah. Com o Axel? Nossa Roxas! Que legal! Por que não pensou nisso antes?  
O loiro ficou surpreso com a reação do irmão, não esperava que ele fosse aceitar, nem que fosse aceitar tão fácil.  
- Você... não está bravo?  
- E por que estaria? O Axel é muito legal! E mora sozinho! Vocês morarão sozinhos Roxas! Isso é muito demais!  
- Eu sei! Que bom que você entende Sora! Será que você pode me ajudar a conversar com seus pais?  
- Claro. Mas a mamãe vai achar uma pena. Ela gosta de você.  
Roxas sorriu.  
- Eu também gosto dela, é um problema meu, não deles... Eu sei que preciso parar de culpar _ele_.  
- Você quer conversar sobre isso? Mesmo não sendo muito bom em entender, sou bom em ouvir.  
- Sabe Sora, eu senti muito a morte da minha mãe. Ela era, de certo modo, como uma luz pra mim. Sempre do meu lado, sempre me mimando. Eu não soube lidar com a morte dela, então eu descobri que culpar alguém pra reduzia a dor... Mas eu sei que é só porque eu preciso superar essa perda.  
Sora abraçou o irmão.  
- Roky, não se preocupe. Você ainda encontra sua luz de novo. Como eu. Era o nome da sua mãe não era? Luz, Hikari? Viu, vai dar tudo certo.  
- Espero que sim - Roxas retribuiu o abraço, bagunçando o cabelo de Sora e sorrindo abertamente - Agora chega de melação, né?  
- Concordo. Além disso a janta é macarronada com almôndegas.  
Ambos sorriram e foram para baixo relatar aos pais a decisão de Roxas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey Roxas! Pensei que demoraria mais pra convencer seus pais. - O ruivo mal abrira a porta do apartamento e já ajudou o loiro com as malas.  
- Hm, digamos que o Sora estava de bom humor - ele sorriu - então eu tive bastante ajuda... Desculpa se avisei muito em cima.  
- Não se desculpe. E me lembre de fazer uma cópia da chave pra você.  
- Mas é claro! Alias, qual vai ser meu quarto?  
- É um apartamento pequeno Roxas. Tem um quarto, uma sala/cozinha e um banheiro. É limpo e bem localizado. Você não faz ideia de como esse lugar foi barato. Pensei que fosse óbvio que íamos dividir o quarto. Você dividia quarto com o Sora, não?  
- Sim - o loiro não conseguiu deixar de imaginar Axel dormindo tão perto dele - Por mim não tem problema...  
- Ok. Agora me ajude a abrir um espaço pra você no armário - Disse quando chegaram no quarto - Acho que não arrumo esse armário... desde que me mudei pra cá.  
Axel mal acabou de terminar a frase quando ambos foram atacados por uma montanha de tralhas e roupas que caíram do armário. Roxas foi soterrado, e Axel estava só com a cabeça de fora.  
- É. Certeza agora. Aproveito e me livro do que não uso. - Deu de ombros.  
Roxas ainda lutava para sair de debaixo da pilha de, basicamente, roupas. Axel começou a espalhar as coisas uniformemente pelo quarto. Quando acabou Roxas estava visível, mas o piso do quarto, a cama, o pequeno sofá e a televisão... não.  
- Axel... porque diabos você guarda tanta joça? - o loiro se levantou com dificuldade, chutando um casaco para longe.  
- Boa pergunta. Acho que eu esqueço de jogar fora.  
- Sinto que isso vai dar trabalho... - suspirou. Ele tentava andar pelo quarto, mas era quase impossível com tanta coisa no chão, perfeito para que ele tropeçasse. Dito e feito: dois segundos depois Roxas estava no chão, deitado sobre Axel.  
Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Sentiam as respirações um do outro. Sentiam os batimentos cardíacos um do outro. Seus olhares se cruzaram e houve um constrangimento.  
- Er... p-poderia sair... de cima? - Axel estava se controlando bem, seu rosto não estava tão vermelho quanto o de Roxas.  
- Desculpe! - Roxas se levantou num pulo, quase caindo de novo - quem mandou jogar tudo isso no chão!  
- Quem mandou ficar soterrado? Agora me ajude. Pegue tudo o que for verde e jogue pela janela. É mais rápido do que trazer um saco e colocar dentro. E diga que é um presente. Tem um mendigo gente boa que mora aí em baixo, Andy. Ele gosta de verde. - e num murmúrio - detesto verde.  
Roxas riu do comportamento do mais velho, e começou a se livrar de tudo verde que visse pela frente. Uma hora, no entanto, enquanto passava pelas roupas, se deparou com uma revista pornô masculina.  
- Erm... Axel? Devo jogar isso fora?  
- Hum? Claro que não. Sou modelo nessa revista. Página 37 se quiser ver. - Disse Axel enquanto estudava as roupas de outras cores. - Olha só! minha primeira palheta. Pensei que nunca mais a veria!  
- Uau, sério mesmo? Você trabalha como modelo? - Roxas olhou a imagem, curioso. Axel estava nu, com piercings e desenhos sobre todo o corpo. Era extremamente sexy.  
- Sim sim. Com a grana disso aí consegui comprar o apê e minha guitarra atual. E ainda pagar uns troços por aí... Ok! Agora que nos livramos dos verdes, temos que destruir as coisas peludas. Presentes babacas de meninas que não conheço. Ah, como a vida de Rock'Star é difícil!  
Roxas riu do comentário ao olhar a pilha de bichinhos no chão. Eram quase todos vermelhos, mas só um chamou sua atenção, um que era um leão negro, com juba vermelha.  
- Quem te deu esse, Axel?  
- Hum... Esse aí acho que foi a Xion. - se aproximou da janela - HEY ANDY! É TUDO PRA VOCÊ CARA! FAÇA O QUE QUIZER! FALOU! Eu pedi pra que avisasse antes de jogar o verde Roxas. Parece que você não memorizou.  
- Ah, desculpe, eu estava distraido com... deixa pra lá - o garoto virou de costas - Por que você trabalha como modelo, Axel?  
- A Naminé segura nosso dinheiro, que vem da banda. Vai nos pagar quando formos maiores de idade. Portanto tenho que arranjar grana pra morar sozinho. Só não fala isso pela escola. Um velho brother meu é um grande amigo de um cara que pega o diretor, por isso o vice-diretor me deixou trabalhar, burlando umas regras da escola¹.  
- Hm... Bem, provavelmente agora o vice-diretor vai ser manipulável. Mas que inveja de você, ganhar tanta coisa só por ser admirado!  
- Ser excluído, você quer dizer. Sabe Roxas, - suspirou - quando te admiram, te colocam em um pedestal, e você fica inalcançável e incapaz de alcançar os outros. É uma vida difícil.  
- Eu discordo! Eu te admiro, e, mesmo assim, pra mim você é feito de carne e osso - ele cutucou o ruivo como que para comprovar seu ponto.  
- Hey! Não me cutuque! Eu sinto cócegas!  
Roxas abriu um sorriso de um lado ao outro do rosto.  
- Ah, é mesmo? - ele cutucou o maior bem no umbigo, atacando-o em seguida.  
- HAUSAUSHAUSHUASHAU PÁRE PÁRE! EU ME RENDO, MAS PARE!  
Ambos cairam no chão, com Axel se esperneando. Roxas parou de torturar o mais alto, mas se sentou sobre sua barriga e cruzou os braços, triunfante.  
- hah... ha... ha... Qual é a da sua pose de triunfo Roxas? ah... Eu posso revidar sabia?  
- Ah, não pode não! - Roxas fez força para baixo, tentando manter o ruivo no chão.  
- Hey? Como consegue me imobilizar? Sou pelo menos duas cabeças mais alto! - A expressão de Axel mudou de 'pessoa-que-quase-morreu-de-rir' para algo mais perto da 'sincera-curiosidade-que-eu-quero-disfarçar'.  
- _EU_ faço exercícios regularmente e tive aulas de defesa pessoal por 4 anos. - sorriu, exibindo um dos braços tonificados.  
- Defesa pessoal? Você é uma menina? - Axel dobrou os braços atrás da cabeça. O loiro era leve e tinha um colchão de coisas ainda jogadas no chão. Ele estava até bem confortável.  
- É porque minha mãe se preocupava muito, ainda mais que costumavam encrencar comigo quando eu era pequeno.  
- Porque parecia uma menina.  
- Ei! Eu não pareço uma menina! Posso provar!  
Roxas quase engasgou quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de falar  
- Hum sabe Roxas... Acho camas mais confortáveis que o chão. Mesmo um cheio de roupa como esse. Decore isso. - Ele tinha entendido o que o loiro dissera, mas achou melhor desconversar de alguma forma, o conforto fora embora. - Agora saia de cima, temos que arrumar esse quarto.  
- É... tem razão.  
Ele se levantou, estendo a mão para ajudar o ruivo que aceitou e se levantou.  
- Calças boca-de-sino estão fora de moda, vamos nos livrar delas também.  
Passaram o resto da tarde assim. Arrumando o quarto, e jogando o desnecessário pela janela, pro tal do Andy. Quando acabaram Roxas percebeu que o quarto era bem espaçoso, sem todas aquelas coisas. E o sofá era um sofá-cama, afinal. O que era prático. Ele se deitou no sofá, cansado. Demoraram para limpar toda a bagunça. Se virou e encontrou Axel se despindo no meio do quarto.  
- O.. o que está fazendo?  
- Vou tomar banho. Agora que conheço todas as minhas roupas isso não deve mais demorar tanto. E essa limpeza toda me deixou grudento.  
- Hm, me avise quando sair, eu também estou todo melecado...  
- ... Sei... Quer vir junto então. Pode vir, não vou me importar.  
- Nossa, acho que vou aceitar - o loiro se levantou, tirando a camisa e não percebendo o tom do ruivo - não tem problema mesmo?  
- Claro que não. A não ser que você seja mesmo uma menina. - Vendo que a malícia de sua voz ou não tinha sido detectada, ou fora completamente ignorada.  
Roxas ignorara o comentário, acabando de se despir e entrando no banheiro.

O banheiro do apartamento de Axel era bastante espaçoso, principalmente porque não tinha um monte de roupas no chão. tinha um espaço para as pessoas se auto-admirarem em um espelho de corpo inteiro. Havia uma privada com uma prta de vidro fosco, de correr, ao lado do box do chuveiro e uma pia bem legal, com um armário em baixo. Era tudo meio branco e verde. Axel estava ligando o chuveiro e sentia a temperatura com a mão.  
- Axel, com o calor que tá você vai esperar esquentar? - o loiro empurrou o ruivo para debaixo do chuveiro  
- WAAA! QUENTE QUENTE! - Saiu correndo de debaixo da água - Esse chuveiro é louco Roxas. Eu estava esperando ele esfriar.  
- Ah. - o garoto piscou se desculpando pelo empurrão e se virou para ele, cruzando os braços - Sei... Tenho a impressão de que você adora calor. Até mesmo um chuveiro fervendo.  
- Adoro mesmo. Meu elemento é FOGO, sem dúvidas disso. - Ele puxou o loiro para dentro d'água morna, e o encostou na parede. Aproximou seus rosto e perguntou - E o seu elemento, Roxas? Qual é?  
O loiro enrubesceu, mas agradeceu pelo outro não ter reparado, já que a água quente criara uma leve neblina.  
- Eu diria que... Agua?  
- Não Roxas. Você _instiga_ o fogo. Você é vento. - Dizendo isso Axel beijou Roxas.  
Roxas ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, antes de retribuir o gesto. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam, no entanto parecia algo extremamente natural. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior de Axel, pedindo por mais. Axel estava começando a retribuir quando de repente a água ficou gelada. Eles pularam e saíram do box correndo. Sem perceber o ruivo abraçou Roxas em um movimento claramente protetor, como se a água fosse maligna. Roxas não conseguiu não rir com isso.  
- Seu elemento REALMENTE é fogo... - ele passou os braços pela cintura de Axel, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.  
Abraçados foram até a cama do quarto. Axel apoiou Roxas na cama e começou a lamber e a brincar com os mamilos endurecidos do menor.  
- A.. Axel... nós vamos molhar sua cama... assim...  
- É só por no sol depois. Vai me dizer que não quer? - seu olhar parecia decepcionado.  
O corpo do loiro já tinha a resposta por si só, mas ele sabia que Axel queria uma resposta verbal.  
- Você acha que eu teria vindo morar aqui se não quisesse?  
- É, acho que não.  
Com essa declaração colocou o membro de Roxas em sua boca, começando a brincar com ele. O loiro gemeu baixinho, enquanto seu quadril se elevou, pedindo por mais. Uma de suas mãos foi para o cabelo de Axel, agora caído pela água, enquanto a outra segurou na cama, com os dedos contraídos. Tomando conta da situação Axel passou algo escorregadio e gelado dentro de Roxas e parou de lamber com um... dois dedos... Quando Roxas se virou para protestar teve que segurar o fôlego e quase engasgou, e uma dor lancinante o fez perder a voz por alguns segundos. O ruivo estava com bastante pressa. Axel fazia movimentos de entrar e sair tentando não machucar demais o loiro, que gemia de dor.  
- A... Axel... Pa-pare... Eu nunc... iss... ants AH! - Roxas não acompanhara a velocidade de Axel, que já tinha experiência no assunto.  
- Se você quiser mesmo que eu pare, eu paro.  
- Seria bom se... Ahn... é... - Roxas finalmente começou a sentir prazer - continue.  
- Você nunca me decepciona R-o-x-a-s.  
Sua voz melodiosa cantava o nome do loiro, suas estocadas eram ritmadas e seus dedos tratavam-no como um instrumento. Ambos juntos faziam musica com seus corpos. Antes de ejacular Axel saiu de dentro de Roxas, melecando o lençol. Seu semem se espalhou e se misturou com o do loiro.  
Roxas deixou seu corpo cair na cama, cansado. Estava doído, mais contente. Ele se virou para encarar o ruivo. Axel deixou seu cabelo escorrer pelo corpo de Roxas e o beijou na boca.  
- Agora de frente.  
Sem mais avisos, se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro e penetrou de novo.  
- Mas eu ainda.. ahhh - Roxas sentiu seu membro enrijecer novamente enquanto o maior se movia dentro dele  
- Assim mesmo Roxas. Quando o fogo começa, demora a parar.  
Enquanto se movia, com mais velocidade que antes, começou a cantarolar uma musica. O loiro percebeu que parecia ter sido feita... para o solo de bateria que ele tocou no teste para a banda.  
A música não saiu de suas cabeças, e de algum modo seus corpos pareciam acompanhar seu ritmo, por mais que não passasse da imaginação dos dois. Roxas pegou uma das mãos de Axel e colocou em seu membro, o olhando pidosamente.  
- Seu pedido é uma ordem, Roxas.  
Axel começou a movimentar a mão com afinco, enquanto mantinha o ritmo de seu corpo. Ambos arfavam. O loiro começou a cantar junto do ruivo. Um dueto sensual e dramático enquanto se embebedavam de prazer. A voz rouca de Axel ressoava pelo corpo de Roxas, que o puxou mais próximo de si, ainda cantarolando a melodia agitada e vibrante, perfeita para o momento, mas o ruivo já estava esgotado. Saiu de dentro de Roxas e ejaculou de novo. O pegou nos braços e o levou até o chuveiro, que estava com uma temperatura boa, já que não havia sido desligado. O loiro estava quase desmaiando enquanto Axel o lavava.  
Depois de acabar de dar banho em seu amado, Axel o deitou no sofá onde ele imediatamente dormiu. Deu-lhe um leve beijo na testa e deitou ao lado dele.  
Roxas dormiu como não dormia em muito tempo, confortável e profundamente.  
Axel o observou dormir por uns minutos e dormiu também. Lembrando que teriam muito trabalho para arrumar o quarto de novo, no dia seguinte.

Hello everybody!  
eu... acho que fui um pouco demais nesse capítulo. mas o sexo só começa depois do segundo "xxxxxxxxxxxxx"  
quem não gostou... me perdoe.  
quem gostou, recebe meu ''muito obrigada''  
depois dessa só tem mais um cap de sexo.  
só um.  
juro.  
e...  
reviews?  
reclame! diga que é impossível! façam perguntas constrangedoras! COMENTEM! =D  
você não precisa nem ser cadastrado no site pra mandar review, sabia?  
beijos!

¹Reno, pra quem não pegou a piada


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Blah blah blah..._

-Capítulo 12 - Quarto-

(contém cenas fortes de relações sexuais entre homens. somente após o** 2º** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Roxas estava recostado a uma árvore, se escondendo do sol, enquanto pensava em como contar para o irmão que queria sair de casa. Axel passava perto e reparou no loiro sob a árvore e resolveu se aproximar para conversar. Gostava de conversar com o tampinha. Se sentia bem, era fácil. Tinha convidado Roxas para morar com ele e ainda não havia recebido resposta.  
- Hey Roxas! Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos.  
- ... Como contar para Sora que eu não gosto de casa. - o loiro enrubesceu, sem contar a parte onde ele gostaria de morar.  
- Ok. Estou te devendo uma moeda.  
Roxas sinalizou para que Axel se sentasse ao seu lado.  
- Também fugiu da aula de matemática? - o loiro perguntou.  
- Com certeza. O Sora só pergunta as coisas pra mim, já que não entende as explicações do Riku e tem medo da Naminé. Decidi ir embora, já que conheço aquela matéria. E você? Fugiu da aula por que? - disse Axel se sentando.  
- Hm, eu não conseguia prestar atenção, estava me dando aflição ter que ouvir murmúrios e estava quente... - ele sorriu e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Axel, que estava na altura perfeita.  
- Concordo. - Axel sentiu o perfume dos cabelos loiros, ele usava shampoo de menta, era um cheiro bem refrescante. Mas estava preocupado com os pensamentos de Roxas. Aparentemente ele decidira sair de casa, como a Xion fizera, mas ainda não tinha respondido para onde iria. - Onde você vai morar depois que sair da casa do seu pai?  
- Hm... O seu convite... ainda está de pé?  
O rosto do ruivo rosou, e seus batimentos aceleraram um pouco. Passou o braço pelo ombro do mais baixo e disse um simpático: "é claro que sim."  
- Quando vai contar pro seu pai?  
- Eu tenho que falar com Sora antes. Eu quero que ele concorde com isso, não vou morar com você se ele se incomodar...  
- ... Você confia tanto assim no julgamento do Sora? - Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
- Incrivelmente, sim. O que não falta nele são instintos... Mas não é só por isso. Ele me ajudou tanto, não suportaria ficar brigado com ele - o loiro escondeu o rosto no maior, envergonhado  
- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo, né? Agora levanta. Vamos lá na cantina chantagear o Luxord pra conseguir um sorvete.  
Roxas consentiu, se levantando rapidamente. No entanto, ficou tonto, se apoiando no ruivo que estava a se levantar e levando ambos ao chão.  
Roxas caiu em cima de Axel. Que percebeu como o menor era leve. Ficou naquela posição até perguntar:  
- Roxas... Você vai ficar quanto tempo em cima de mim?  
Roxas se levantou num pulo, mas dessa vez não voltou a cair.  
- Fiquei tonto, só isso.  
- Está tudo bem?  
-... sim... está... - ele estava cor de tomate, e tentava esconder a vergonha - vamos logo para a cantina!  
- Ok então... Vou fingir que acredito em você.  
Foram pra cantina e compartilharam um sorvete azul.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sora estava animado com o jantar daquela noite em sua casa. Seria macarronada com almôndegas. Eles estavam no quarto, Sora tinha acabado de sair do banho, e viu Roxas com as sobrancelhas frisadas, fitando-o.  
- Tá tudo bem Roxas? Dor de estômago?  
- Que? Não, claro que não. Sora, eu posso falar com você?  
- Claro. - O moreno se sentou na cama, ao lado do irmão.  
- Hm, como vou te falar isso... Sora, você sabe que eu estou tendo meus problemas com o papai, e eu queria ter um tempo para pensar, então eu estava pensando em, se você concordar, sair de casa.  
- Sair de casa? Como assim Roxas? Morar em baixo do viaduto ou na escola? Sou contra!  
- Não! Eu pensei em... ir morar... com o Axel. - o menino estava vermelho  
- E a ponte é suja e as pessoas cospem no chão e... Ah. Com o Axel? Nossa Roxas! Que legal! Por que não pensou nisso antes?  
O loiro ficou surpreso com a reação do irmão, não esperava que ele fosse aceitar, nem que fosse aceitar tão fácil.  
- Você... não está bravo?  
- E por que estaria? O Axel é muito legal! E mora sozinho! Vocês morarão sozinhos Roxas! Isso é muito demais!  
- Eu sei! Que bom que você entende Sora! Será que você pode me ajudar a conversar com seus pais?  
- Claro. Mas a mamãe vai achar uma pena. Ela gosta de você.  
Roxas sorriu.  
- Eu também gosto dela, é um problema meu, não deles... Eu sei que preciso parar de culpar _ele_.  
- Você quer conversar sobre isso? Mesmo não sendo muito bom em entender, sou bom em ouvir.  
- Sabe Sora, eu senti muito a morte da minha mãe. Ela era, de certo modo, como uma luz pra mim. Sempre do meu lado, sempre me mimando. Eu não soube lidar com a morte dela, então eu descobri que culpar alguém pra reduzia a dor... Mas eu sei que é só porque eu preciso superar essa perda.  
Sora abraçou o irmão.  
- Roky, não se preocupe. Você ainda encontra sua luz de novo. Como eu. Era o nome da sua mãe não era? Luz, Hikari? Viu, vai dar tudo certo.  
- Espero que sim - Roxas retribuiu o abraço, bagunçando o cabelo de Sora e sorrindo abertamente - Agora chega de melação, né?  
- Concordo. Além disso a janta é macarronada com almôndegas.  
Ambos sorriram e foram para baixo relatar aos pais a decisão de Roxas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey Roxas! Pensei que demoraria mais pra convencer seus pais. - O ruivo mal abrira a porta do apartamento e já ajudou o loiro com as malas.  
- Hm, digamos que o Sora estava de bom humor - ele sorriu - então eu tive bastante ajuda... Desculpa se avisei muito em cima.  
- Não se desculpe. E me lembre de fazer uma cópia da chave pra você.  
- Mas é claro! Alias, qual vai ser meu quarto?  
- É um apartamento pequeno Roxas. Tem um quarto, uma sala/cozinha e um banheiro. É limpo e bem localizado. Você não faz ideia de como esse lugar foi barato. Pensei que fosse óbvio que íamos dividir o quarto. Você dividia quarto com o Sora, não?  
- Sim - o loiro não conseguiu deixar de imaginar Axel dormindo tão perto dele - Por mim não tem problema...  
- Ok. Agora me ajude a abrir um espaço pra você no armário - Disse quando chegaram no quarto - Acho que não arrumo esse armário... desde que me mudei pra cá.  
Axel mal acabou de terminar a frase quando ambos foram atacados por uma montanha de tralhas e roupas que caíram do armário. Roxas foi soterrado, e Axel estava só com a cabeça de fora.  
- É. Certeza agora. Aproveito e me livro do que não uso. - Deu de ombros.  
Roxas ainda lutava para sair de debaixo da pilha de, basicamente, roupas. Axel começou a espalhar as coisas uniformemente pelo quarto. Quando acabou Roxas estava visível, mas o piso do quarto, a cama, o pequeno sofá e a televisão... não.  
- Axel... porque diabos você guarda tanta joça? - o loiro se levantou com dificuldade, chutando um casaco para longe.  
- Boa pergunta. Acho que eu esqueço de jogar fora.  
- Sinto que isso vai dar trabalho... - suspirou. Ele tentava andar pelo quarto, mas era quase impossível com tanta coisa no chão, perfeito para que ele tropeçasse. Dito e feito: dois segundos depois Roxas estava no chão, deitado sobre Axel.  
Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Sentiam as respirações um do outro. Sentiam os batimentos cardíacos um do outro. Seus olhares se cruzaram e houve um constrangimento.  
- Er... p-poderia sair... de cima? - Axel estava se controlando bem, seu rosto não estava tão vermelho quanto o de Roxas.  
- Desculpe! - Roxas se levantou num pulo, quase caindo de novo - quem mandou jogar tudo isso no chão!  
- Quem mandou ficar soterrado? Agora me ajude. Pegue tudo o que for verde e jogue pela janela. É mais rápido do que trazer um saco e colocar dentro. E diga que é um presente. Tem um mendigo gente boa que mora aí em baixo, Andy. Ele gosta de verde. - e num murmúrio - detesto verde.  
Roxas riu do comportamento do mais velho, e começou a se livrar de tudo verde que visse pela frente. Uma hora, no entanto, enquanto passava pelas roupas, se deparou com uma revista pornô masculina.  
- Erm... Axel? Devo jogar isso fora?  
- Hum? Claro que não. Sou modelo nessa revista. Página 37 se quiser ver. - Disse Axel enquanto estudava as roupas de outras cores. - Olha só! minha primeira palheta. Pensei que nunca mais a veria!  
- Uau, sério mesmo? Você trabalha como modelo? - Roxas olhou a imagem, curioso. Axel estava nu, com piercings e desenhos sobre todo o corpo. Era extremamente sexy.  
- Sim sim. Com a grana disso aí consegui comprar o apê e minha guitarra atual. E ainda pagar uns troços por aí... Ok! Agora que nos livramos dos verdes, temos que destruir as coisas peludas. Presentes babacas de meninas que não conheço. Ah, como a vida de Rock'Star é difícil!  
Roxas riu do comentário ao olhar a pilha de bichinhos no chão. Eram quase todos vermelhos, mas só um chamou sua atenção, um que era um leão negro, com juba vermelha.  
- Quem te deu esse, Axel?  
- Hum... Esse aí acho que foi a Xion. - se aproximou da janela - HEY ANDY! É TUDO PRA VOCÊ CARA! FAÇA O QUE QUIZER! FALOU! Eu pedi pra que avisasse antes de jogar o verde Roxas. Parece que você não memorizou.  
- Ah, desculpe, eu estava distraido com... deixa pra lá - o garoto virou de costas - Por que você trabalha como modelo, Axel?  
- A Naminé segura nosso dinheiro, que vem da banda. Vai nos pagar quando formos maiores de idade. Portanto tenho que arranjar grana pra morar sozinho. Só não fala isso pela escola. Um velho brother meu é um grande amigo de um cara que pega o diretor, por isso o vice-diretor me deixou trabalhar, burlando umas regras da escola¹.  
- Hm... Bem, provavelmente agora o vice-diretor vai ser manipulável. Mas que inveja de você, ganhar tanta coisa só por ser admirado!  
- Ser excluído, você quer dizer. Sabe Roxas, - suspirou - quando te admiram, te colocam em um pedestal, e você fica inalcançável e incapaz de alcançar os outros. É uma vida difícil.  
- Eu discordo! Eu te admiro, e, mesmo assim, pra mim você é feito de carne e osso - ele cutucou o ruivo como que para comprovar seu ponto.  
- Hey! Não me cutuque! Eu sinto cócegas!  
Roxas abriu um sorriso de um lado ao outro do rosto.  
- Ah, é mesmo? - ele cutucou o maior bem no umbigo, atacando-o em seguida.  
- HAUSAUSHAUSHUASHAU PÁRE PÁRE! EU ME RENDO, MAS PARE!  
Ambos cairam no chão, com Axel se esperneando. Roxas parou de torturar o mais alto, mas se sentou sobre sua barriga e cruzou os braços, triunfante.  
- hah... ha... ha... Qual é a da sua pose de triunfo Roxas? ah... Eu posso revidar sabia?  
- Ah, não pode não! - Roxas fez força para baixo, tentando manter o ruivo no chão.  
- Hey? Como consegue me imobilizar? Sou pelo menos duas cabeças mais alto! - A expressão de Axel mudou de 'pessoa-que-quase-morreu-de-rir' para algo mais perto da 'sincera-curiosidade-que-eu-quero-disfarçar'.  
- _EU_ faço exercícios regularmente e tive aulas de defesa pessoal por 4 anos. - sorriu, exibindo um dos braços tonificados.  
- Defesa pessoal? Você é uma menina? - Axel dobrou os braços atrás da cabeça. O loiro era leve e tinha um colchão de coisas ainda jogadas no chão. Ele estava até bem confortável.  
- É porque minha mãe se preocupava muito, ainda mais que costumavam encrencar comigo quando eu era pequeno.  
- Porque parecia uma menina.  
- Ei! Eu não pareço uma menina! Posso provar!  
Roxas quase engasgou quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de falar  
- Hum sabe Roxas... Acho camas mais confortáveis que o chão. Mesmo um cheio de roupa como esse. Decore isso. - Ele tinha entendido o que o loiro dissera, mas achou melhor desconversar de alguma forma, o conforto fora embora. - Agora saia de cima, temos que arrumar esse quarto.  
- É... tem razão.  
Ele se levantou, estendo a mão para ajudar o ruivo que aceitou e se levantou.  
- Calças boca-de-sino estão fora de moda, vamos nos livrar delas também.  
Passaram o resto da tarde assim. Arrumando o quarto, e jogando o desnecessário pela janela, pro tal do Andy. Quando acabaram Roxas percebeu que o quarto era bem espaçoso, sem todas aquelas coisas. E o sofá era um sofá-cama, afinal. O que era prático. Ele se deitou no sofá, cansado. Demoraram para limpar toda a bagunça. Se virou e encontrou Axel se despindo no meio do quarto.  
- O.. o que está fazendo?  
- Vou tomar banho. Agora que conheço todas as minhas roupas isso não deve mais demorar tanto. E essa limpeza toda me deixou grudento.  
- Hm, me avise quando sair, eu também estou todo melecado...  
- ... Sei... Quer vir junto então. Pode vir, não vou me importar.  
- Nossa, acho que vou aceitar - o loiro se levantou, tirando a camisa e não percebendo o tom do ruivo - não tem problema mesmo?  
- Claro que não. A não ser que você seja mesmo uma menina. - Vendo que a malícia de sua voz ou não tinha sido detectada, ou fora completamente ignorada.  
Roxas ignorara o comentário, acabando de se despir e entrando no banheiro.

O banheiro do apartamento de Axel era bastante espaçoso, principalmente porque não tinha um monte de roupas no chão. tinha um espaço para as pessoas se auto-admirarem em um espelho de corpo inteiro. Havia uma privada com uma prta de vidro fosco, de correr, ao lado do box do chuveiro e uma pia bem legal, com um armário em baixo. Era tudo meio branco e verde. Axel estava ligando o chuveiro e sentia a temperatura com a mão.  
- Axel, com o calor que tá você vai esperar esquentar? - o loiro empurrou o ruivo para debaixo do chuveiro  
- WAAA! QUENTE QUENTE! - Saiu correndo de debaixo da água - Esse chuveiro é louco Roxas. Eu estava esperando ele esfriar.  
- Ah. - o garoto piscou se desculpando pelo empurrão e se virou para ele, cruzando os braços - Sei... Tenho a impressão de que você adora calor. Até mesmo um chuveiro fervendo.  
- Adoro mesmo. Meu elemento é FOGO, sem dúvidas disso. - Ele puxou o loiro para dentro d'água morna, e o encostou na parede. Aproximou seus rosto e perguntou - E o seu elemento, Roxas? Qual é?  
O loiro enrubesceu, mas agradeceu pelo outro não ter reparado, já que a água quente criara uma leve neblina.  
- Eu diria que... Agua?  
- Não Roxas. Você _instiga_ o fogo. Você é vento. - Dizendo isso Axel beijou Roxas.  
Roxas ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, antes de retribuir o gesto. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam, no entanto parecia algo extremamente natural. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior de Axel, pedindo por mais. Axel estava começando a retribuir quando de repente a água ficou gelada. Eles pularam e saíram do box correndo. Sem perceber o ruivo abraçou Roxas em um movimento claramente protetor, como se a água fosse maligna. Roxas não conseguiu não rir com isso.  
- Seu elemento REALMENTE é fogo... - ele passou os braços pela cintura de Axel, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.  
Abraçados foram até a cama do quarto. Axel apoiou Roxas na cama e começou a lamber e a brincar com os mamilos endurecidos do menor.  
- A.. Axel... nós vamos molhar sua cama... assim...  
- É só por no sol depois. Vai me dizer que não quer? - seu olhar parecia decepcionado.  
O corpo do loiro já tinha a resposta por si só, mas ele sabia que Axel queria uma resposta verbal.  
- Você acha que eu teria vindo morar aqui se não quisesse?  
- É, acho que não.  
Com essa declaração colocou o membro de Roxas em sua boca, começando a brincar com ele. O loiro gemeu baixinho, enquanto seu quadril se elevou, pedindo por mais. Uma de suas mãos foi para o cabelo de Axel, agora caído pela água, enquanto a outra segurou na cama, com os dedos contraídos. Tomando conta da situação Axel passou algo escorregadio e gelado dentro de Roxas e parou de lamber com um... dois dedos... Quando Roxas se virou para protestar teve que segurar o fôlego e quase engasgou, e uma dor lancinante o fez perder a voz por alguns segundos. O ruivo estava com bastante pressa. Axel fazia movimentos de entrar e sair tentando não machucar demais o loiro, que gemia de dor.  
- A... Axel... Pa-pare... Eu nunc... iss... ants AH! - Roxas não acompanhara a velocidade de Axel, que já tinha experiência no assunto.  
- Se você quiser mesmo que eu pare, eu paro.  
- Seria bom se... Ahn... é... - Roxas finalmente começou a sentir prazer - continue.  
- Você nunca me decepciona R-o-x-a-s.  
Sua voz melodiosa cantava o nome do loiro, suas estocadas eram ritmadas e seus dedos tratavam-no como um instrumento. Ambos juntos faziam musica com seus corpos. Antes de ejacular Axel saiu de dentro de Roxas, melecando o lençol. Seu semem se espalhou e se misturou com o do loiro.  
Roxas deixou seu corpo cair na cama, cansado. Estava doído, mais contente. Ele se virou para encarar o ruivo. Axel deixou seu cabelo escorrer pelo corpo de Roxas e o beijou na boca.  
- Agora de frente.  
Sem mais avisos, se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro e penetrou de novo.  
- Mas eu ainda.. ahhh - Roxas sentiu seu membro enrijecer novamente enquanto o maior se movia dentro dele  
- Assim mesmo Roxas. Quando o fogo começa, demora a parar.  
Enquanto se movia, com mais velocidade que antes, começou a cantarolar uma musica. O loiro percebeu que parecia ter sido feita... para o solo de bateria que ele tocou no teste para a banda.  
A música não saiu de suas cabeças, e de algum modo seus corpos pareciam acompanhar seu ritmo, por mais que não passasse da imaginação dos dois. Roxas pegou uma das mãos de Axel e colocou em seu membro, o olhando pidosamente.  
- Seu pedido é uma ordem, Roxas.  
Axel começou a movimentar a mão com afinco, enquanto mantinha o ritmo de seu corpo. Ambos arfavam. O loiro começou a cantar junto do ruivo. Um dueto sensual e dramático enquanto se embebedavam de prazer. A voz rouca de Axel ressoava pelo corpo de Roxas, que o puxou mais próximo de si, ainda cantarolando a melodia agitada e vibrante, perfeita para o momento, mas o ruivo já estava esgotado. Saiu de dentro de Roxas e ejaculou de novo. O pegou nos braços e o levou até o chuveiro, que estava com uma temperatura boa, já que não havia sido desligado. O loiro estava quase desmaiando enquanto Axel o lavava.  
Depois de acabar de dar banho em seu amado, Axel o deitou no sofá onde ele imediatamente dormiu. Deu-lhe um leve beijo na testa e deitou ao lado dele.  
Roxas dormiu como não dormia em muito tempo, confortável e profundamente.  
Axel o observou dormir por uns minutos e dormiu também. Lembrando que teriam muito trabalho para arrumar o quarto de novo, no dia seguinte.

-

Hello everybody!  
eu... acho que fui um pouco demais nesse capítulo. mas o sexo só começa depois do segundo "xxxxxxxxxxxxx"  
quem não gostou... me perdoe.  
quem gostou, recebe meu ''muito obrigada''  
depois dessa só tem mais um cap de sexo.  
só um.  
juro.  
e...  
reviews?  
reclame! diga que é impossível! façam perguntas constrangedoras! COMENTEM! =D  
você não precisa nem ser cadastrado no site pra mandar review, sabia?  
beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Sukuare Enikusu e Disunei. _

-Capítulo 13 - Quarto da Kairi -

(contém cenas de relações sexuais entre duas mulheres)

Xion chorava baixinho e, na cama ao lado, Kairi não conseguia deixar de se preocupar. A ruivinha decidiu tomar uma atitude para fazer a morena se acalmar. Sim, havia deixado a casa dos pais e se sentia culpada, mas não precisava chorar sobre o leite derramado. Kairi saiu de sua cama e entrou debaixo das cobertas da outra, a enlaçando pelas costas com seus braços finos.  
- Não se preocupe Xion.  
Cansada e triste, sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado tão docemente na base de seu ouvido. Mas era um arrepio que acalmou seu coração e aqueceu seu corpo.  
- Kairi, eu vou lavar o rosto.  
Saiu das cobertas e foi até a pia do banheiro. Usava um pijama de flanela azul claro com luas azul-marinho. Ao voltar para cama viu que Kairi ainda estava lá, com sua regata rosa e seu short branco de algodão.  
A noite estava quente. Elas se olharam nos olhos e sentaram frente a frente sobre a cama.  
Como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo, Xion, apoiou a mão na lateral do rosto de Kairi, que fechou os olhos. A morena aproximou-se e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus.  
Com as mãos na nuca uma da outra aprofundaram o beijo. Sem pressa. Sem pressão. Caíram deitadas na cama e se descolaram. Respiraram.  
Xion olhou fundo nos olhos de Kairi, quase da mesma cor dos seus. Repousou uma mão em seu rosto, colocando-lhe o cabelo atrás da orelha antes de mergulhar em outro beijo.  
Com mãos leves, a ruiva começou a desabotoar o pijama de Xion, que mal percebeu. Era um truque que o Riku tinha ensinado, colocar o foco em outra coisa enquanto faz algo importante. Isso, tire a roupa enquanto beija.  
Xion aprofundou o beijo, explorando cada canto da boca de Kairi. Uma de suas mãos se dirigiu a cintura da menina, e percebeu que esta retirava sua blusa. Sorriu, e retribuiu o gesto.  
Tinham se livrado da parte de cima. Bom. Agora é vasculhar com as mãos. Kairi apalpou os seios de Xion e reparou em como eram firmes e pequenos, cabendo até nas mãos de menina dela.  
Xion engasgou com a sensação, seus mamilos endurecendo. As mãos da outra, tão pequeninas e quentes, traziam um prazer diferente do que ela sentia com as mãos grandes e frias de Axel. Era como se fosse virgem outra vez.  
Kairi nunca tinha experimentado essa sensação. Tocar em um corpo que não deveria ser um mistério, mas mesmo assim era muito curioso. Kairi descolou seus rostos e começou e beijar o pescoço de Xion.  
Xion se aproximou mais de Kairi, colando seus corpos, enquanto suas mãos se moviam para retirar o shorts da menina. A ruivinha mordiscou seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer baixinho e a corar com a reação.  
Mesmo parecendo experiente, a ruiva era virgem, então dependia puramente de sua curiosidade. "como será a reação dela quando eu fizer isso? E isso?", perguntas assim moviam seu corpo e as respostas a deixavam com ânsias de mais perguntas. Com as mãos nas costas da morena Kairi avançou para a orelha, com uma leve mordiscada.  
O corpo de Xion se arrepiou toda. E era sua vez de agradar a outra; virou-a de barriga para cima e se deitou em cima, beijando seu pescoço e sua orelha, enquanto suas mãos acabavam de despir a menina.  
Ter mãos tocando seu corpo era muito bom. Xion a tocava como se ela fosse um homem, mas não se importava. Era uma ótima sensação.  
A morena começou a beijar os seios da ruivinha. Eram ligeiramente maiores que os seus, não que isso fosse difícil.  
Kairi moveu suas mãos para tirar a calça de Xion. Ambas ficaram nuas na cama, com a ruiva por baixo. Mesmo por baixo os braços de Kairi e seus dedos longos continuavam acariciando os seios, o torso, os quadris e o que estivesse ao alcance.  
A morena moveu seus dedos até a entrada da ruivinha, acariciando-a, enquanto apoiava o peso de seu corpo no outro braço.  
Nunca havia sido tocada em sua parte íntima. Então a primeira reação de Kairi foi tensionar todo o corpo e parar todos os seus movimentos, enquanto mantinha os olhos bem fechados.  
Xion percebeu a reação da menina, sorrindo de leve. Se sentia lisonjeada por ser a primeira a tocá-la. Ela continuou com os movimentos, procurando os pontos sensíveis da garota, enquanto sussurrou:  
- Relaxa Kairi, eu não farei nada que você não quiser que eu faça.  
- Eu sei disso, mas... é estranho.  
Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, e o corpo da ruiva começou a relaxar de novo.  
Xion encontrou um ponto sensível na menina, e o massageava compassadamente.  
- Uh.. hun.  
Kairi sentia como se uma onda saísse de suas costas e se espalhasse pelo seu corpo. Deitou Xion na cama e a abraçou. Voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios e seguiu beijando-lhe o corpo em cada lugar ao alcance. Não sabia se era o certo a fazer, mas não se importava. Chegou na intimidade da menina e beijou-lhe.  
A morena se arrepiou toda, e suas pernas se abriram ligeiramente no reflexo. Não imaginava que Kairi soubesse o que fazer.  
Se a reação foi de abertura, Kairi imaginou estar fazendo a coisa certa. Começou a movimentar a língua por dentro Xion e a sentir seu gosto. Voltou a beijar-lhe a barriga e os seios, brincando calmamente com cada mamilo rígido.  
Xion gemeu baixinho, levando suas mãos ao cabelo da ruiva. Sem saber, ela a estava excitando mais e mais, ainda mais porque não a satisfazia, se retirando rapidamente de um lugar e indo para outro. A morena estava muito sensível.  
Ainda com o mamilo direito entre os dentes, Kairi colocou os dedos na abertura de Xion e começou a movê-los levemente lá dentro. Xion se contraiu toda, enquanto suas mãos se dirigiam até os seios de Kairi, acariciando-os e apertando-os. Ela se inclinou para a frente, puxando os lábios da ruiva contra os seus.  
Kairi estava no seu máximo. Nunca sentira tantas sensações assim. E não iria aguentar muito mais. Seus dedos começaram a se mover mais rapidamente dentro de Xion.  
Xion a soltou e gemeu alto, quase alcançando o ápice do prazer, enquanto caia na cama. Os dedos da menina se moviam muito rápido, era quase demais apra ela.  
Kairi não aguentava mais. Quando o orgasmo invadiu seu corpo, ela desabou arfando em cima da morena. Quando ela desfalesceu, juntou mais seu corpo ao dela, abraçando-a. Era como se pudessem ser uma agora, viver como se seus corpos não fossem nenhum barreira, pudessem se aceitar plenamente. Xion compartilhou seus pensamentos.  
- Xion, como diremos isso para os rapazes?  
- Não diremos? - ela corou, se imaginando contar isso para Axel  
- Mas temos que contar. Eu e a Naminé-san prometemos que contariamos quando alguma de nós perdesse a virgindade e ela perdeu e contou, minha vez agora. E seria sacanagem manter um segredo só entre as meninas, entende?  
- Bom, biológicamente você ainda é virgem, mas entendi seu argumento. Mas eu gostaria de falar com o Axel pessoalmente, tudo bem? Tem algumas coisas não resolvidas que eu gostaria de encerrar de uma vez por todas, ele não sabe que eu já o superei, nem que eu sei que ele gosta do Roxas.  
- Sabe o que o Sora me contou hoje por mensagem de texto? Que o Roxas foi m-o-r-a-r com o Axel.  
Fofocaram um pouco mais e dormiram juntas. Xion nem lembrava que estivera com insônia pela ansiedade e pelo medo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os amigos se reuniram para mais um ensaio. Axel e Roxas fizeram uma performance excepcional naquela dia, criando inclusive uma nova música. Kairi e Xion pediram para conversar com o grupo, assim que terminaram de tocar.  
- Nossa, temos tido muito o que conversar, não acham? - Sora estava com um enorme sorriso, comentando algo que todos já haviam pensado.  
Xion corou com o comentário, pois os conteúdos dessas "conversas" não tinham se alterado muito. Mas os chamou em roda mesmo assim. Ela se sentou do lado de Kairi e olhou para a menina, como que pedindo ajuda.  
- Ok. Não faço idéia de como dizer isso, então que seja do modo direto, para que não precisem nem traduzir para o Sora-chan. - Kairi segurou a mão de Xion com força, pois estava tremendo. - Eu e a Xion fizemos sexo ontem a noite.  
Os olhos de Sora se arregalaram e ele ficou boquiaberto, junto com Roxas. Riku e Axel sorriram, e Naminé lançou um olhar de aprovação pras duas. Xion ficou um pouco brava porque Kairi esquecera que queria contar isso em particular pra Axel, mas aparentemente o ex-namorado não via problema nenhum nisso.  
- Nós não somos às unicas que temos algo a contar... Somos? - Xion olhou para Axel e para Riku  
- Tem razão. O Roxas está morando lá em casa e, sabe como é, não resistimos um ao outro. - Axel deu um selinho em Roxas.  
- Eu... er... nós... o Riku tem algo a dizer. - Sora disse com a cara vermelha.  
- O Sora me pertence. -Sem mais explicações. Era o suficiente.  
- Riku, você monopoliza o Sora desde sempre. Nem sei como conseguiu sua aprovação para ter amigos. - Naminé sorria feliz de ver seus amigos resolvidos no quesito 'amor'.  
Os outros não conseguiram não rir com o comentário. A intimidade que eles tinham era incrível, queriam que aqueles momentos durassem para sempre. E agora todos haviam encontrado um amor em algum lugar, era muito bom pra ser verdade!  
Não que fosse acontecer uma catástrofe em que todos fossem morrer, mas nada é para sempre. Algum dia deixariam de se ver e de conviver daquela forma. Deveria haver um jeito de deixar o destino deles ligado.  
- Hm... Vocês já ouviram falar da paopu fruit? - Riku olhou para os colegas  
- É aquela em formato de estrela, não? - Kairi perguntou.  
- Sim, essa mesma. Dizem que se duas pessoas dividirem uma, seus destinos estarão entrelaçados. Eles farão parte da vida um do outro não importa o que aconteça. Acho que tem efeito com 7 pessoas, não?  
- Será?  
- OK gente! Temos que descobrir como conseguir uma paopu fruit. - Kairi começou a agitar. Adorara a idéia.  
- Ei Naminé, quando você se mudará para a casa do Xemnas? - perguntou Roxas  
- Hum? Depois do casamento do meu irmão. Que, aliás, convidou todos vocês. Mas não quero que vão. Estarei com cara de boba junto do Xemnas e não quero que me vejam assim.  
Xion olhou para Kairi e ficou subentendido que elas iriam só pra ver essa cena. O contato visual foi interrompido quando Roxas comentou que sabia onde conseguir a tal da fruta.  
- Sério Roxas-kun? Onde? - Os olhos de Kairi brilhavam  
- Hm... Eu vi uma palmeira com uma dessas uma vez em uma ilha... Como se chamava mesmo? Dis.. Destiny...  
- Destiny Islands! Eu me lembro agora!  
- Isso! É onde você e o Sora nasceram, não, Kairi?  
- Onde o Sora e o Riku nasceram. Eu cheguei depois. Nasci em um lugar chamado Radiant Garden. Tinha esquecido da árvore de paopu no oeste da ilha.  
- Hum, isso explica o porque o Riku sabia esse boato. - Axel passou o braço pelo ombro de Roxas, que beijou-lhe a bochecha de leve.  
- Heh, podemos ir lá pegar um dia desses, não?  
- Claro! Mas só dá pra chegar de barco.  
- Acho que pro Riku não vai ser um problema...  
- Ah, mas a graça é ir de barco a remo.  
- REMO? - perguntou Xion, perplexa - isso implica em... exercício?  
- É, mas a gente manda o Sora remar. Ele aguenta. Lá tinha uma caverna que era o nosso esconderijo secreto. Eu e o Sora desenhávamos nas paredes e sempre nos divertimos muito. Teve até uma vez em que rodamos a ilha inteira procurando componentes pra montar uma jangada.  
Kairi começou a contar das histórias de sua infância na Destiny Islands e se perdeu em memórias. O dia acabara. Foram cada um para seu canto, e passaram a noite imaginando os tres amigos pequeninos olhando o por do sol no mar.

-  
OIEEE!  
desculpe pra quem não gosta de yuri...  
mas é que precisava ter lemmon, hentai e orange!  
foi... uma das poucoas coisas decididas no começo da fic.  
reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e derivados pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Não façam histórias levianas com os personagens deles, ok?_

- Capítulo 14 - Quarto do Minoru/Igreja -

Roxas acordou na manhã seguinte ansioso para o passeio à ilha. Se levantou devagar para não acordar Axel, correu até o telefone e ligou para Naminé, pedindo que organizasse a ida deles o quanto antes.  
Naminé disse que seria somente depois do casamento do irmão dela. Ela estava ocupada demais com os preparativos e não teria como ir se não fosse assim. Roxas concordou com a condição, afinal, não seria a mesma coisa se não fossem todos juntos. Ele desligou o telefone meio desapontado. Era engraçado como já havia se acostumado com a casa de Axel, usando até o telefone livremente.  
Axel havia acordado e estava escovando os dentes. Tinha um trampo para aquele dia, em uma revista qualquer e tinha que sair logo. Quando estava na porta pra ir embora se virou para Roxas deu-lhe um beijo e um aviso:  
- Roxas, você e eu sabemos que essa situação com seu pai não pode continuar. Eu falei com o Sora e armei com ele, o pai de vocês vai ficar em casa hoje. Aproveita essa oportunidade e resolva com ele em definitivo. Faça isso por mim.  
Roxas não não ficou feliz com a imposição, mas concordou que era o melhor a ser feito. Ele puxou Axel em um beijo um pouco mais profundo; ele adorava o hálito fresco do ruivo. Axel foi preocupado para a sessão de fotos, mas sabia que Roxas ia dar um jeito de tudo acabar bem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora estava esperando Roxas sentado na calçada. Fora muito difícil convencer o pai a ficar em casa por um dia. Tinha que valer a pena.  
- Hey Roky! Que bom que chegou! Entre.  
- já não falei pra me chamar de Roxas? Roxas! - bufou, seguindo o irmão pra dentro da casa.  
- Ok. Não começe com esse tom. Sei que não quer fazer isso Roxas, mas é importante. - Sora foi seguindo e guiando o loiro pela casa e o levou até o quarto do pai deles, ficando do lado de fora. O plano era deixar os dois trancados lá dentro até tudo se resolver.  
- Ei Sora, o que...? - Roxas foi empurrado para dentro do quarto e ouviu a porta sendo trancada atras dele. Ele se virou para o pai sentado na cama, e engoliu em seco.  
O pai de Roxas, Minoru, havia entendido as intenções de Sora, pois o moreno era muito fácil de ler, então não tinha se preocupado em ir pára o trabalho hoje. Mesmo assim, ele não sabia como começar a conversa. Ele suspirou, passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos, que começavam a rarear, e olhou bem dentro dos olhos azuis do filho.  
- Você tem os olhos da sua mãe.  
- Seus olhos também são claros. Mas não têm nada do que existia nos olhos da mamãe.  
- Ah Roxas! O que você pensa que eu fiz? - Era possível ouvir angústia no seu tom, como se ele sempre pensasse nisso, sem chegar em uma resposta de como resolver o impasse.  
- Não sei o que penso. - Ele desviou o olhar do pai - Mas sei que tenho raiva de você.  
- Por que? O que foi que eu fiz? Se foi porque eu deixei Hikari saiba que não é culpa minha. Nós dois decidimos que seria melhor nos separarmos.  
- Por não ter salvado ela! Por ter deixado de amá-la! Por ter saido das nossas vidas, antes sequer de eu aprender o que é ter um pai!  
- Roxas! Eu queria ter ficado com vocês! Mas Hikari disse pra eu ir morar com minha esposa e meu filho mais novo. Nosso combinado era que, quando você fizesse 10 anos iria vir morar conosco! Comigo, com a Alice e com o Sora! Provavelmente ninguém te contou, mas sua mãe só me disse que você existia quando o Sora nasceu e eu estava com a Alice há quase 1 ano. Eu não poderia largar minha esposa. Não sabe como me culpei por ter deixado sua mãe, mas não havia como ficar com as duas e eu escolhi a Alice! Hikari não me culpou por nada, nem por isso, mas ficou com nosso filho, mesmo sabendo do câncer e...  
- Cancer? Que cancer? - ele se encostou contra a parede, claramente perturbado - Você quer dizer que minha mãe estava doente antes do... acidente?  
- E que não poderia ficar sem você e... poderia... Como assim Roxas? A Hikari não te contou? Ela tinha câncer de pulmão. Poderia ficar com você por cerca de 10 anos antes de um colapso fatal. Aparentemente o tratamento fez com que ela vivesse por mais uns anos, até... o acidente. Como ela não te contou isso?  
- Não! Nunca me contavam nada. - era como se tudo que ele acreditasse se desmantelasse diante dele - Isso tudo só aconteceu porque você não soube se conter! Se vocês nunca tivessem se conhecido, ela não teria morrido! Se eu não tivesse nascido, ela nunca teria... - lágrimas agora corriam pela sua face. - Finalmente falara. Era o mais profundo segrado. Era culpa sua. Sempre soube disso. Se não tivesse nascido a mãe não teria que protegê-lo para morrer atropelada. Se não fosse por ele, ela estaria viva.  
- Roxas! - Minoru se levantou de chofre e abraçou o filho. - Eu sempre fui muito feliz por ter tido um filho com Hikari, o primeiro amor de minha vida! E muito mais feliz quando Sora nasceu do segundo grande amor da minha vida. Você sabia que fiz o nome dele com as letras do seu? Mas tirei o x para a Alice não perceber. Hikari teria morrido de qualquer maneira, como eu vou morrer um dia e você também. A morte é natural. Não se culpe pela morte de sua mãe, por favor! Não faça isso! Ela foi muito feliz ao seu lado. E com certeza estaria infeliz comigo perto, pois ela conheceu o Sora e gostava dele, se sentiria culpada por ter me roubado dele. Oh Roxas! Por que não tivemos essa conversa antes? Eu sempre me senti mal por ter uma relação ruim com você, mas não sabia o que fazer. Saiba que a Alice também se preocupa com você. Ela e sua mãe tinham uma boa relação, eu tive a sorte de conhecer duas mulheres maravilhosas e ter dois filhos maravilhosos com elas. Não me deixe desamparado assim nunca mais!  
- Eu... ainda tenho que assimilar isso. Mas acho... que eu consigo superar... E você não me deixe fazer o que eu quero tão livremente, também!  
Agora que Roxas perdoara o pai, só precisava se perdoar a si mesmo.  
- Claro. Eu queria, então, saber aonde você está morando. O Sora não conseguiu me responder, e eu sei que você não moraria na rua. Precisa de minha permissão para isso. - Eles se sentaram lado a lado na cama e começaram a conversar como pai e filho pela primeira vez na vida. Roxas não fazia ideia de como encaminhar a conversa. Nunca precisou lidar com adultos, mas Minoru era uma pessoa extovertida, como Sora, e isso facilitou as coisas.  
Roxas corou ao imaginar como diria ao pai que estava morando com um cara. Eles estavam brigados a tanto tempo, sera que ele admitir sua orientação sexual traria mais problema? Não que ele rejeitasse garotas, mas o Axel era especial. Era melhor falar de uma vez por todas. Como Sora diria: curto e grosso.  
- Estou morando com meu namorado.  
- Namorado? Imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. Minha maldição por ter tido duas mulheres seria ter filhos gays então. Você gosta desse rapaz? Confia nele?  
- Se não gostasse, não estaria morando com ele. Você talvez o conheça... O nome dele é Axel  
- Não conheço. O Sora esquece de me apresentar para os amigos. Só conheço o Riku e a Kairi, pois eles iam juntos para aquela Destiny Islands de vez em quando, mas nunca vieram aqui em casa. Afora eles, não sei as influências que vocês estão recebendo.  
- Um dia eu o trarei aqui, então - ele sorriu, confiante - só seja respeitoso com ele, está bem?  
- E por que eu seria desrespeitoso?  
- Bom, digamos que ele pode ser as vezes meio... irritadiço, mas não dê atenção.  
- Já sei o que faremos. Mês que vem eu tiro férias e levo todos os seus amigos para um passeio.  
Do lado de fora da porta a voz de Sora gritou:  
- Para Destiny Islands!  
- Sora! Você estava ouvindo? - Roxas se levantou, fingindo estar bravo com o irmão, e tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu.  
- Ih! é mesmo, quem trancou fui eu! Aguenta aí um pouco mais Roxas, eu não lembro onde coloquei a chave. Pai Pai! Você sabia que a gente tem uma banda, né?  
- Mesmo? Entre aqui e me conta Sora, vamos colocar a conversa em dia. Você também Alice, porque eu sei que você também está ouvindo.  
Depois que Sora pegou a chave, os quatro ficaram sentados em cima da cama conversando sobre a vida e o que um não sabia da vida do outro. Não haveriam mais segredos naquela casa. Roxas estava feliz com isso.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aerith desejara uma cerimonia na igreja, seguida de uma linda festa em um gramado, com um lago ao lado. Naminé colocara alguns arranjos florais brancos na igreja, deixando-a bem simples e funcional. Mas o gramado ficou mais esplendoroso com uma grande cabana branca, com um buffet e mesinhas; e do lado de fora da tenda uma pista de dança de madeira e cisnes e flamingos no lago. Arranjos coloridos por todos os lados.  
Na igreja Cloud entrou com a irmã e a levou até o altar, onde um Agon radiante estava ao lado do padre. Ele tinha amarrado os dreads em um rabo bem arrumado, e estava com um terno preto. Naminé estava com um vestido rosa-bebê, ao lado de Xemnas, este em um terno cinza claro, a menina com lágrimas nos olhos de tanta felicidade. Mal sabia ela que todos os seus amigos estavam no gramado da festa. Segundo Sora a parte da igreja era muito chata, e que a festa era divertida. Eles decidiram que iriam tocar na festa, e a loirinha não impediria isso. Aliás, a _loirinha _imaginara que isso aconteceria e não contratara banda nenhuma.  
Xemnas passou o braço pela cintura de Naminé, puxando-a para si enquanto observava o casal subir ao altar. Logo eles morariam juntos... Olhou para Naminé, fazendo uma nota mental para depois pedi-la mais formalmente em noivado. Agon e Aerith responderam ao padre com vozes igualmente contidas. Estavam tão felizes que achavam que iam explodir. Saíram correndo da igreja recebendo arroz, entraram na limosine e foram trocar de roupa para a festa. Os convidados já se encaminhavam para lá.  
Os amigos sorriram, vendo que a multidão de convidados se aproximava. Sora vestia uma calça e blusa sociais, Riku e Axel ternos, Roxas parecia o irmão mais novo de Sora, mas mais arrumado, enquanto as meninas usavam vestidos longos para não chamar atenção. Logo, Naminé se juntou a eles, se fingindo de indignada.  
- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui? Pensei que não tivesse convidado vocês. - a voz da loira era claramente feliz. - Toquem macho-man como primeira música.  
A banda sorriu, se entreolhando e se dirigindo para o palco. Mal podiam esperar para começar. Pegaram os instrumentos correndo, e se posicionaram. Axel estava tão empolgado que já ia cantando solo, senão fosse Sora que arranjou outro microfone para cantar junto.  
Os convidados não esperavam ouvir essa musica. Achavam que ia ser valsa, ou musica clássica. Porém o balanço de Village People fez todo mundo ir direto para a pista de dança. Tornando uma festa de casamento em uma balada liberal.  
Naminé sorriu para o efeito dos amigos. Eles conseguiam animar qualquer festa, pulando no palco e sorrindo para a platéia. Xemnas apenas observava, enquanto os recém casados se dirigiam para o meio da festa, o vestido de festa da noiva se sujando inteiro de terra, mas eles não pareciam se importar, se entregando a diversão.  
Quando a musica se tornou mais lenta e já estava escurecendo, Xemnas puxou Naminé discretamente até um lugar mais afastado. Eles cruzaram uma ponte no lago, chegando em uma ilhota decorada com velas e flores. Ele a puxou para si, a conduzido pela musica ao fundo.  
Naminé estava muito satisfeita com seu trabalho como decoradora. Os arranjos estavam perfeitos; as musicas estavam perfeitas; o amor de sua vida era perfeito; o local estava perfeito; as roupas estavam perfeitas; seu irmão e sua cunhada estavam felizes. Não havia nada que pudesse estragar um dia assim.  
Xemnas a puxou mais para perto, grudando o corpo miúdo contra o seu, enquanto abaixou os lábios na altura do ouvido da menina.  
- Naminé... Você me acompanharia ao altar, quando tiver idade?  
- Huh? o q... Você está pedindo minha mão, senhor vice diretor? - Ela fora pega de surpresa, mas conseguiu raciocinar a tempo.  
- Acho que você pode colocar deste jeito - ele beijou de leve os lábios da menina, retirando o cabelo de sua face.  
- Oh, entendo. É porque hoje é meu aniversário. Você está tentando me fazer estourar de felicidade, não é?  
- Hm, não seria um bom jeito de morrer?  
- Não sem antes me casar com você. - Ela deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.  
Ele a abraçou e colocou-lhe um anel com um pequeno brilhante no dedo da menina.  
No dia seguinte, Naminé juntou suas coisas para se mudar com o noivo. Finalmente iam morar juntos. No fim de semana seguinte, chamaram os amigos, e finalmente estavam indo para as tais Destiny Islands...  
Ela chamou seu noivo para ir junto, mas Xemnas achou que essa era uma ocasião de amigos e que ele seria um intruso. Ela o convenceu a ficar no cais do continente junto com os pais do Sora.

-

Olá a todo mundo! =D  
Espero que estejam satisfeitos. ^^  
Agradeço à todos que mandaram reviews  
O próximo é o último capítulo! \o

valeuzão o apoio!  
beijos!


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts e seus desdobramentos pertencem à Square Enix e a Disney. Todos os direitos reservados. (a mim ;D)_

-Capítulo 15 - Destiny Islands -

Minoru, também conhecido como 'Pai do Sora', pegou emprestado um dos carros do Riku para levar todos ao litoral. Se impressionou com o gosto dos filhos para homens, o grisalho e o ruivo eram muito bonitos. Kairi estava bonita e com uma namorada , a pequena morena; e a menina loira, Naminé, viera acompanhada do vice-diretor da escola. As apresentações demoraram um pouco e foram um tanto confusas, pois todos estavam namorando, mas logo pegaram a estrada. O plano era ir até o cais e os 7 adolescentes iriam para a ilha de barco a remo, enquanto os adultos conversavam em um café na cidade.  
Eles chegaram no porto. Sora saiu do carro quase correndo, mas Roxas o impediu de deixar todos para trás.  
- Aonde pensa que vai? Temos que comprar as passagens ainda.  
- Roxas-kun, o barco é a remo. - lembrou Kairi - A gente conversou disso. E é o Sora quem vai remar, não é?  
Ela falou em tom despreocupado. Todos concordavam que era Sora quem iria remar. Menos o próprio.  
- HEY! EU NÃO VOU REMAR AQUELE TRECO COM 7 PESSOAS DENTRO!  
Riku se aproximou do rapaz por trás e sussurou em seu ouvido esquerdo:  
- É bom pra você ficar mais forte, não acha?  
- E por que eu precisaria ficar mais forte? - Perguntou ruborizando.  
- Você precisa de resistência física pra mim... - reclamou o maior, enfiando o nariz do pescoço do outro.  
Axel, enquanto isso, distraia o pai de Sora, afinal, não era a imagem ideal que deveriam ter deles. Mesmo assim, quem poderia culpá-los?  
- R-riku... não na frente de todos ah! a orelha não! Ahn... droga... TÁ BOM! EU REMO!

Riku sorriu, soltando o moreno.  
- Vamos, então?  
Os outros se viraram para o casal, tentando não rir da cara de Sora, e se aproximaram da costa. Normalmente, haveria um barquinho para cada um. Mas abusar do Sora era algo muito divertido de se fazer, então pegaram um barco grande, para 8 pessoas. O moreno resmungando remou e remou até levá-los ao pequeno dique da ilha. A visão daquela praia de areias brancas trouxe muitas lembranças aos 3 amigos. Dava para ver as casinhas de madeira na encosta da pedra, a ponte para a árvore de paopu, a fonte, a caverna...  
Antes de qualquer coisa, Axel empurrou Roxas e Xion dentro do mar. Iniciando uma guerra de água.  
Sora precisava se refrescar, por que estava melecado de suor, então pulou direto, levando Naminé junto. Só Kairi ficou no barco, amarrando a corda, recolhendo os remos... enquanto todos se molhavam ela foi até uma das casinhas e olhou lá dentro. Havia cordas, bolas e espadas de madeira. Ela se lembrou da infância e teve uma idéia. Gritou bem alto:  
- HEY! QUEM QUER FAZER UMA JANGADA?  
Riku pulou pra fora da água no ato. Todos estranharam sua disposição. Sora sorriu e o seguiu, enquanto os outros continuaram a se atacar na água. Xion molhava Axel, que escorregou e caiu em cima de Naminé, iniciando uma luta por oxigênio.  
- Sei que demoramos muito tempo pra fazer aquela jangada, mas meninos, agora somos maiores e temos companheiros. Não dou uma hora pra tudo ficar pronto. Precisamos só daquela minha lista de componentes. O que tinha nela mesmo?  
- Lençol, cogumelos, ovo de chokobo... - Sora contava no dedo enquanto falava, sua memória até que estava... meio boa.  
- Acho que não precisaremos dos cogumelos, nem dos ovos. Vou chamar os outros. - disse o grisalho, chamando os outros.  
Os amigos se reuniram, enquanto Kairi reescrevia a lista que tinha criado na infância. Acabou percebendo que era um monte de coisa estranha:um pano grande, coco, água potável, bússola, cogumelo, ovo de gaivota, corda. Decidiu mudar tudo e fez uma lista nova: pano grande, corda, madeira, madeira e madeira.  
Estavam empolgados. Se separaram para procurar os componentes. Riku e Sora foram para o outro lado da ilha pegar madeira para o mastro, enquanto Axel e Roxas ficaram com aquele lado da ilha procurando corda e uma vela. As meninas faziam um projeto. Axel e Roxas foram mais rápidos, voltando com a madeira e já começando a organizar a construção. Com tanta gente andou rápido, mas mesmo assim, durou bastante, porque eles brincavam muito no meio tempo.  
- Ok pessoal. Temos uma jangada. Pra onde iremos com ela? - Axel perguntou.

- Podemos usar a jangada pra voltar, o Sora não iria aguentar remar de volta. - disse Riku - Hey, ali não é a ilhota onde costumávamos ver o pôr-do-sol?  
- Ah é mesmo! A gente sentava na árvore de paopu pra assistir!  
- Vocês realmente têm boas lembranças daqui, hein? - se virou Xion, um pouco invejosa de não ter participado da infância da ruivinha.  
- Com certeza! Foi aqui que comecei a contar quantas vezes eu perdia do Riku. Né? A gente estava disputando quem dividiria uma paopu com a Kairi. HAHAHA - o moreno ria alto com a idéia.  
- Você e a Kairi? Desculpe Sora, mas imagino que não daria certo. - Axel deu sua opinião.  
Roxas não conseguiu não rir com a crueldade sincera de Axel. Riku também sorriu.  
- Mesmo que desse, eu o roubaria de volta.

- Gente, a paopu não é uma fruta cuja lenda tem uma conotação... amorosa, é? Nós 7 não nos apaixonaremos perdidamente, correto? - Naminé perguntou com um tom preocupado.  
- É só uma lenda, Naminé! - exclamou Xion - Não se preocupe, você não vai deixar de amar o vice-diretor. No mais, ganhará amigos pra vida inteira! - ela sorriu carinhosamente  
- Além disso, a lenda só diz que os destinos estarão entrelaçados. Isso pode significar que.. sei lá, o Riku e o Sora vão adotar uma filha que será namorada do seu filho com o Xemnas, ou algo assim. - Kairi estava imaginado essa cena enquanto falava.  
- Isso seria... peculiar. Mas uma garota não seria ruim... - Riku estava com o olhar distante.  
- Concordo. Mas acho que meu pai preferiria um neto homem.  
Ninguém soube o que falar diante desse comentário. Riku murmurou algo como 'estava b-brincando', mas foi Axel quem quebrou o estupor.

- Ou pode significar que seremos uma banda próspera que vai durar mais de 8000 anos.  
- Isso seria bom, mas viver todo esse tempo seria estranho. Eu diria uns 30 - sorriu Roxas – Mas eu prefiro a idéia de uma amizade prolongada. Mesmo eu não conseguindo nos imaginar mais velhos... Pensa o Axel grisalho!  
- Eu pintaria o cabelo Roxas. Até parece que não me conhece.

- Eu não tenho com o que me preocupar. A cor do seu cabelo vai ficar assim pra sempre, né Riku? - Sora disse.  
- Acho que sim - Riku passou a mão nos cabelos - Vamos indo para a árvore. O Sol já vai se pôr.  
Os amigos assentiram e se dirigiram à palmeira inclinada onde o trio já se sentara tantas vezes. O céu estava alaranjado, o mar refletindo o sol. Era realmente belo e aconchegante. A brisa salgada fazia os cabelos dos amigos revoarem, e as folhas da árvore de paopu fazia um barulhinho que acompanhava o ressoar das ondas.  
- OK rapaziada! Axel, você que é o mais alto, sobe na árvore e pega a paopu! - Sora e sua animação contagiante.  
Dava para ver umas duas frutas bem amarelas penduradas na palmeira torta. Quando Axel pegou uma e trouxe para baixo deu para ver. Ela tinha mesmo o formato de uma estrela de 5 pontas, com uma folha verde.  
- Quem tem uma faca?  
Riku tirou uma faca do cinto que usara para cortar as cordas da jangada, e dividiu a fruta em 7 pedaços mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho. Ele deu um pedaço para cada um, e guardou a faca. Se sentaram, observando o fim do pôr-do-sol.  
- Eu nunca tinha provado uma paopu na vida! É meio... doce meio salgada... Me lembra o sorvete sea-salt. Será que isso significa alguma coisa? – Sora se deliciava com sua parte.

- Talvez o sorvete seja feito dessa fruta. Explicaria porque eu o adoro tanto... - comentou Roxas, dando uma mordida gulosa no pedaço.  
- Pode ser... Mas então por que o sorvete não é amarelo? E por que não tem lenda no sorvete? - Axel também se lambuzava com o sumo da fruta.

- Acho que o sorvete é feito com o aroma artificial da paopu. – Riku imaginou – Faz sentido. A empresa que produz o sorvete se chama PF© ou seja, Paopu Fruit.  
- Axel, que melequeira! - Roxas lambeu a bochecha do maior, limpando o suco da fruta – Acho estranho, mas meio reconfortante pensar que daqui a 20 anos poderemos estar vendo esta mesma cena.  
Xion sorriu para ele, segurando a mão de Kairi que retribuiu e disse:  
- Com certeza Roxas. Nossa, como o céu está bonito!  
- É mesmo. O céu e o mar parecem um só. – Axel já acabara de comer e abraçava Roxas.

- Não quero me separar de vocês nunca!

- Xion, nós dividimos uma paopu, nossos futuros estão entrelaçados. – Naminé queria que Xemnas estivesse ali, mas não se sentia só.  
- É isso aí. Vamos pensar uns nos outros, não importa onde estivermos e isso mandará nossos medos e incertezas embora. Não nos sentiremos sozinhos em lugar nenhum. Mas quem sabe... nos separarmos... começando cada um uma nova jornada. Isso pode nem ser tão difícil! Quem sabe já tenhamos erredado caminhos, dependendo de nossas escolhas. Mas lembrem-se: existem muitos lugares, mas todos compartilham o mesmo céu. Um céu. E é por isso que estaremos juntos. Faremos parte da vida um do outro, não importa o que aconteça.

Com isso o Sol se escondeu e eles decidiram pegar a jangada de volta.

- FIM -


End file.
